


Epilepsy tale

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disease, Epilepsy, Fainting, Frisk has a medical condition, Frisk's condition becomes worse as the story progresses, Gen, Little Girl - Freeform, Medical Conditions, Seizures, Ten year old girl, The Underground (Undertale), Tonic Clonic seizures, absence seizures, epileptic character - Freeform, scared child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: When she was Five years old, Frisk was diagnosed with Epilepsy, Five years later, she falls into a hole in a cave at MT. Ebbott as she's about to have a Seizure, now Ten year old Frisk has to fight her way through the underground in order to get back to the surface whilst also dealing with a medical condition at the same time. Just how will the other characters react to her condition? This is based on the Neuteral-Pacifist route only this time, Frisk has a medical condition which makes her more vulnerable but she is still determined.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Frances, commonly known as Frisk (she preferred to be called by that name as she felt that the name Frances was a name of a grandmother) laid in the school's nurse office for the third time this week after suffering another Seizure during class which she'd been having ever since she was Five years old when she was diagnosed with Epilepsy and she could remember the day when she had her first seizure.

Five years earlier

A five year old Frisk lay on her stomach surrounded by crayons and paper, drawing whilst her mother sat on the couch reading a book as cartoons blasted out on the Television.

"Momma, I'm thirsty" Frisk piped up, looking up from her colouring "can I have some orange juice please." The girl's mother nodded and got up from her seat before heading into the kitchen to make Frisk a glass of orange juice and when she walked back in the other room to find the Five year old standing up and looking as though she was in a daze before collapsing to the floor, her tiny body twitching as her mother quickly rushed over and crouched down next to the girl as her whole body twitched and convulsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Frisk, Frisk can you hear me?" her mother asked as her daughter suddenly stopped convulsing and went limp "don't worry, mommy's here, you're going to be okay." When she finally came round, she found herself laying in a hospital bed with both her parents by her side and the girl began to panic, asking what had happened and where she was.

"You're in the hospital" her father explained "you had some kind of fit and you're in the hospital so we can find out why you had a fit." After waiting around, the family were seen too by one of the doctors who began explaining what could have caused Frisk to have a seizure.

"Has she ever had them before?" he asked.

"No, this is the first time" her mother replied "she was just standing in the middle of the room looking as though she was in a trance then she just collapsed to the floor and started shaking."

"Well we'll run some tests to try and figure out what's going on but it's likely that your daughter could have a condition known as Epilepsy" the Doctor explained "and if that is the case then she'll likely have to take medication to control the seizures."

"For how long for?" Frisk's father asked.

"Possibly for the rest of her life but we'll need to run some tests first just to be sure" the Doctor explained "and we'll need to keep your daughter in for at least a few days just in case she has anymore seizures and that may give us a better chance with what's going on." During the next few days, Frisk had to stay in hospital whilst the Doctors ran tests on her and during her stay she suffered with more seizures and after a few days, her parents finally got the test results back.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your daughter is indeed suffering from Epilepsy" he explained as both her parents took it all in "it's a condition which affects the brain and causes seizures and blackouts."

"So, how long will she have to deal with this?" Frisk's father asked.

"I'm sorry but this condition will mostly affect Frisk for the rest of her life" the doctor told them both "and she will need to take medication in order to help control the seizures but I'm afraid that your daughter will mostly suffer from this condition for the rest of her life."

Five years later

"Frances, your parents are here" the school nurse informed as both Frisk's parents walked into the office "your teacher suggested that they should take you home." Frisk didn't say anything as her dad lifted her from the couch she had been laying on but she wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Hey cheer up kiddo, it's not the end of the world" he teased but the ten year old child didn't say anything, she just kept her face buried in his shoulder so without saying anything else, the three of them left the school building and drove back home where Frisk hadn't said a word the whole time but her parents were used to this, she would sometimes not say anything after having one of her Seizures, she would just sit there in silence for a little while before carrying on as normal. Frisk was still quiet when they got back home, as soon as they got inside, she curled herself up on the couch and lay there in silence.

"Is she okay?" her mother whispered "she's been quiet ever since we took her out of the school."

"Come on dear you know she doesn't talk for a bit after one of her seizures" her father explained "she'll be alright in a little bit."

"I know but I think something's bothering her, I can tell by the look on her face."

"Well why don't I go and talk to her, find out exactly what's bothering her" he suggested before sitting on the edge of the couch and playfully ruffling his daughter's hair "hey bucko is there something bothering you?"

"Daddy" Frisk replied in a timid voice "do you think I'm a freak?"

"Now what gave you that silly idea?" he asked "of course you're not a freak, you're a sweet charming and did I mentioned funny little girl, you're just every other kid your age."

"Oh yeah" the girl replied with a sigh as she sat up and turned to face me "well you tell me what normal kid spends their daily life having to take medication and having seizures mostly everyday, having this condition sucks."

"Oh I know it's tough pal but that's what the medication is there for, to help keep your condition under control" her father explained "if you didn't have any medication, it would be a lot of worse. hey I tell you what, how about this weekend me, you and your mother go for a picnic in the forest, would that cheer you up?" he could have sworn that he saw a small smile creep up on the girl's face before she turned to him and nodded "there we go, I'd knew that would get a smile out of you." When Saturday came, the three of them packed up a picnic and headed into the forest just a few miles from there house but it wasn't just any old forest, in the middle of it was a mountain known as Mt. Ebbott and there had been stories circulating around it, the stories stated that anyone who would venture into the mountain would never be seen the family arrived and began setting up the picnic, Frisk asked if she could go for a little walk.

"Okay but don't go too far" her mother told her.

"I won't" the child promised before running ahead, skipping and laughing, just being a normal Ten year old child despite having a long term medical condition. She had been running for so long that she hadn't realised that he had run too far from the picnic sight until she came to the base of the mountain and with a curious glint in her eyes, she looked up to see that there was some kind of cave halfway up.

"I wonder what's in there" she said to herself before hearing what sounded like a child's giggle echoing from the cave "hey, is there anybody up there?." She knew that her parents didn't want her to go far, Frisk decided that maybe it was a bad idea to climb up the mountain but the child like giggle had made her curious and felt determined to find out what it was, after all, it wouldn't hurt just to check out the mysterious cave for two minutes so she climbed up until she reached the cave where the giggling seemed to grow louder.

"Hey, who's in here?" Frisk called out as she entered the dark cave "are you hiding?" there seemed to be no one but Frisk was still puzzled as to where the giggling was coming from "well, if you're not going to show yourself then I'm just gonna leave." As she was about to turn and leave the cave, she began to feel funny, she could feel one of her Seizures coming on, she swayed on the spot for a few seconds before falling but instead of hitting the ground, she fell into a huge gaping hole that was right behind her.

Meanwhile at the bottom of this seemingly long hole, a Yellow Flower with beady little eyes and a mouth was looking incredibly bored when something suddenly fell in front of it and it's expression suddenly changed to something sinister when it saw what had fallen.

"Well, well, well, look what's just fallen from the surface" it said in amusement. It appeared to be a little human girl in a pink and lilac stripped shirt, blue shorts, tights and ankle boots, they appeared to be no older than ten years old at the most and they where also Unconscious.

"Hee hee hee" it chuckled as it moved closer to get a better look at this little human "looks like I've got me another human soul to absorb." As the talking Flower moved closer to the unconscious child, they started having a Seizure.


	2. Chapter 2

As the small girl went rigid and began convulsing, the Flower's expression changed from sinister to somewhat confused, watching as the small girl's body shook, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Well, this is new" it simply said as the girl continued to convulse and they continued to do so for a few minutes until they went limp and unconscious "there must be something wrong with this one." After the girl stopped having her Seizure, the Flower moved closer to her in order to get a better look and saw that she was just a little kid, no older than ten to be exact.

"This one sure looks like they'll be a lot of fun" the Flower said to itself "maybe I'll toy with them for a little while before I steal their soul, after all, if this little human does have some kind of condition that causes them to do what they just did then I'll be doing her a favour basically. Putting her out of her misery." It could tell that the little girl was still alive because it could see her chest moving up and down, she remained in an unconscious state for about half an hour until she finally began to stir.

"Not again" she groaned as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, hand on her head "I'd think I'd better get back to Mommy and Daddy, they'll be wondering where I am." As Frisk's vision began to clear, she saw that she was no longer in the cave but in some deep dark cavern and noticed that she was laying on a bed of yellow flowers.

"Huh, what's going on, where am I?" she questioned.

"You're in the underground kid" a child like voice replied from the side of her and the girl turned to the source of the voice only to find another yellow Flower only this one appeared to be a little taller than the rest but what really caught Frisk's attention was that this one had a face and she began to wonder if she was seeing things.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating" she muttered "Flower's can't even talk."

"Nope, you ain't hallucinating, I'm as real as you are" the Flower piped up "you know I saw you fall down here and i have to say you were in quite a pickle, after you landed you kinda went rigid and started twitching, like you were having a fit or something."

"Yeah that happens to me a lot" Frisk replied as she tried to get her head around the fact that she was having a conversation.. with a Flower "so, do you have any idea how I can get out of this place, my parents will be getting worried."

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble kid but I don't think you'll be able to get out the way you came in" the Flower replied "just look up and you'll see what I mean." Frisk did what the Flower had suggested and looked up to see a huge gaping hole right at the top of the cavern and it was far too high for her to climb back up there and she began to wonder if she had fell into it when she was about to have a Seizure.

"Do you know any other way out?" she asked "I can't stay down here, not with my condition, I have to get back."

"Well to be truthful, I don't think there is any other way out of here, looks like you're stuck down here" the child pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them "hey don't do that, it's not like you're down here by yourself, I'm here with you ain't I, Golly, I almost forget to introduce myself, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"How can you even talk?" Frisk asked, lifting her head up "I got the impression that Flower's couldn't talk."

"That's because i'm magic, I'm a magical talking Flower" Flowey told the child as he winked at her, sticking is tongue out which caused the girl to giggle a little "and I have magical healing powers that I think could help you out" Frisk watched as a circle of small white seed like objects hovered in the air "you see these here, they're called friendliness pellets and if you catch some, they'll help get rid of that condition you're suffering from, the one that made you have that fit when you fell down here."

"Really?" Frisk asked hopefully, not taking her eyes of the small white pellets "if I catch some then I won't have any more Seizures, they'll be gone forever."

"You bet'cha" Flowey replied, winking at the child again "and the more you catch, the more chance it will have of working, so go ahead, try and catch as many as you can." With a hopeful smile, Frisk stood up and reached out to grab some of the "friendliness pellets" but as soon as they made contact with her hand, a sharp shooting pain shot through her entire body and she fell to the ground.

"Ow, what was all that about?" she asked.

"You idiot" an evil sounding voice spoke and Frisk looked to see that Flowey no longer had the cute friendly face but instead a more demonic expression, his eyes where black and hollowed out and his mouth had become wide and jagged "in this world, it's kill or be killed." He began to cackle evilly as more "friendliness pellets" filled the air and began flying towards Frisk who wasted no time scrambling to her feet and running down the corridor and through a doorway only to almost stumble as Flowey shot up from under the ground in front of her, his expression still sinister.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he taunted as a vine shot out from under the ground, wrapped itself round Frisk's ankle before pulling her to the ground, causing the girl to squeal "I haven't finished with you yet, now you're soul is going to be mine" he then cackled as a circle of friendliness pellets" surrounded the terrified ten year old who was now curled up in fear.

"Please" she begged, curling up even further "stop this."

"You know you should be greatful" she heard the crazed Flower say in amusement "I'm doing you a favour, if you die then you won't have to deal with your little problem, I'm putting you out of your misery basically." A now petrified Frisk watched in horror as the circle of pellets slowly closed in on her, listening as Flowey laughed insanely before he suddenly stopped for some reason and Frisk watched as he was suddenly knocked aside by what appeared to be some kind of dark flame before someone else stood in his place and Frisk saw that it was some kind of humanoid goat like creature.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent young child" it said and by the tone of their voice, Frisk could tell that it was a female and who ever they were, they looked at the little girl and gave her a reassuring smile "do not be frightened my child, my name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins, I come to this place everyday to see if nay humans have fallen down here, you are the first to fall down here in a long time, how on earth did you end up falling all the way down here little one?"

"I fainted" Frisk replied as she looked at Toriel with a nervous expression "I think I was about to have a seizure and I fell into the hole that leads down here."

"Seizure?" the goat like woman asked with a confused expression "that's caused by a human condition known as Epilepsy isn't it, is that's what you're suffering from my child?" Frisk nodded silently "oh you poor little thing, do you think you'll be okay to come through the ruins?"

"I think so" the ten year old girl replied as she slowly pulled herself to her feet "I can always tell when I'm about to have a seizure so I'll let you know if I am going to have one."

"Well then, come along my child" Toriel said, taking Frisk's small hand into her much larger one before leading the young girl out of the dark cavern and into the ruins and the rest of the underground.


	3. Chapter 3

"So my child, do you have a name?" Toriel asked as she led Frisk into the ruins, looking at the young girl with a kind smile "you're pretty young, how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Ten" Frisk replied with a shy smile "and my name is Frances but people mostly call me Frisk because I'm not too fond of the name Frances, it sounds a little old fashioned to me."

"Well I think you have a pretty name little one" Toriel replied "and you need not be afraid, I will not let any harm come to you, I'll take care of you whilst you're down here."

"Thanks I guess" Frisk replied "but I am going to have to get back to my parents sooner or later because I can't stay down here forever, not with my condition because I will need to take my medication to keep it under control." As they continued on their way through the ruins, Toriel explained to Frisk that the ruins where filled with puzzles and that they must solve them in order to pass through.

"Why do they have puzzles?" the girl asked innocently.

"So that no bad people can get through" Toriel replied "you see some of the monsters down here don't like any humans" a look of fear etched itself on the little girl's face "don't look so worried dear, I'm sure no monsters will attack you, not if they see that you're harmless and not a threat." As they progressed further on, they came across what appeared to be a dummy standing at the end of the corridor.

"Now there is something you must understand" Toriel explained "as a human living in the underground you may need to defend yourself from being attacked by monsters, talking could be a good way to stall time so try talking to the dummy and see how you go." Clenching her fists, Frisk slowly walked up towards the dummy and took a deep breath.

"Hi there, what's your name?" she said "my name's Frisk and I just want to say that I am not here to harm anybody, I fell down here by accident, so i'm not a threat, okay."

"Oh you were very good, I'm sure the monsters won't see you as a threat if you just talk to them and show them that you mean no harm" Toriel replied before she noticed that Frisk's expression had suddenly changed and she was beginning to sway on the spot "my child, are you okay?". The little girl didn't say anything, instead her eyes rolled to the back of her head before collapsing to the floor and having another Seizure. 

"Oh my goodness" Toriel implied, kneeling beside the little girl, watching as her little body stiffened and convulse, her hands clenched up but her motherly instincts soon kicked in as she began reassuring her "you're going to be alright little one, it's okay, everything's going to be alright." Toriel never left Frisk's side as she went through her seizure and as soon as she stopped, Toriel lifted the girl's head and rested it on her lap.

"Are you okay my child?" she asked as Frisk slowly came back to her senses "I think you were having one of those seizures you told me about, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" Frisk replied in a groggy voice "where are we?"

"We're still in the ruins my child" Toriel replied, placing her hand on the girl's forehead "I think we should go to my place for the time being so that you can get some rest and I'll show you round the ruins when you're feeling up to it." Lifting Frisk up from the ground, Toriel carried the little girl through the rest of the ruins and to her home which lied at the very end.

"Welcome to your new home little one" she told the girl as she carried her indoors and into a small bedroom, placing her on a small bed in the corner "there we are, you get some rest now."

"I'm sorry" Frisk replied shyly.

"What do you mean, what are you sorry for?" Toriel asked her "I don't think you have anything to be sorry for."

"Oh" was all the child could say before drifting off but Toriel didn't leave the room, she decided to stay with Frisk for a little while just to make sure that she was okay and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl whilst also feeling a little angry with her parents, how could they just allow their really young child to wonder off alone, especially if she had a medical condition.

"Don't worry my child, I'll keep you safe" she said to the sleeping child "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you while you're down here." After making sure that the little girl was still ok, Toriel left the room and went into the kitchen to make some butter scotch and cinnamon pie, knowing that Frisk would probably like a slice when she was feeling better. After it was done, she cut off a piece and took it to the room where her little human guest was still sleeping and when she walked in, she saw that the child was having another Seizure but not like the one she had back in the ruins, only her arm and head was twitching whilst making an odd humming noise.

"It's okay my child" Toriel soothed, stroking the little girl's hair as her arm and head twitched for a few more seconds before relaxing "that's it, you're okay now." It wasn't until later the next morning when Frisk woke up and as soon as she opened her eyes, the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch hit her nose and she looked to see that a slice of cinnamon and butterscotch pie sitting on a plate on the floor. With a small smile, Frisk climbed out of bed, walked over to the pie and took a bite and found it to be pretty tasty.

"Wow, she's a really good cook" the child commented and once she finished, she gathered up the plate and left the room before walking down the corridor and into another room to find Toriel sitting in an armchair by a fireplace reading.

"Hi" Frisk said shyly.

"Oh, good morning dear, I'm glad to see you up and about" Toriel replied as she closed her book and set it on her lap "how are you feeling?"

"A little better" Frisk replied as she walked over "about that Seizure I had back in the ruins, I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"Why are you sorry my child, you couldn't help it" Toriel replied with a small chuckle "so, can you tell when they about to happen?"

"Mostly" the girl replied "I kind of get this weird taste in my mouth and everything sounds like I'm underwater then I start to feel weird and then the next thing I'm on the floor and i sometimes feel confused and sleepy after but I get different ones too, not all of them are just me falling to the floor with my whole body shaking."

"I have to say you're very brave with having to deal with this condition" Toriel replied.

"I was diagnosed with being Epileptic when I was five years old so I kind of learned to deal with it" Frisk replied "but it's no fun though."

"I can imagine" Toriel replied "anyway I have to say that I am really happy to have someone living here, I've been living on my own for such a long time."

"What do you mean living here, are you talking about me?" Frisk asked, pointing to herself "and don't think I'm trying to sound rude but when will I get to go home?" With a deep sigh, Toriel took off her reading glasses and looked directly at the Ten year old human child with a serious and somewhat sad expression, informing Frisk that she won't be going home.

"This, this is your home now" the goat like woman replied as Frisk looked at her with a shocked and confused expression "me and you, we're going to be a family."


	4. Chapter 4

After she heard what Toriel had said to her, Frisk became confused and asked what she meant by the two of them becoming a family and Toriel told the girl that she would be living with her.

"But, I can't stay down here, I have to get back to the surface" Frisk replied "my parents will be worried about me and I need to get back because I need my medication for my condition. How can I keep my seizures under control if I'm not taking any medication?"

"Don't worry my child, I can use my magic to help keep them under control" Toriel replied "I can't let you leave, it's just too dangerous outside the ruins and that is the only way to leave the underground, if you leave the ruins, there is no other way out."

"How do you get out of the ruins?" Frisk questioned, determined not to give up, she needed to go home, she wanted to go home, what if Toriel's magic couldn't help keep her Epilepsy under control, without medication, it could become a lot worse than it is.

"Erm, I have to go and do something" Toriel replied, a sudden shift in her eyes "why don't you go and explore the house, you can go play in the yard if you wish." before Frisk could ask what she was doing, she got up from the chair and quickly left the room, leaving Frisk to her own devices so the girl decided to wonder round the house and saw something on on top of the book shelve. Curious, Frisk reached up and took whatever was on the top of the bookcase and saw that it was a photo and on it was Toriel but there was two other goat like people just like her, one being tall and muscular dressed in what appeared to be robes, the other one was obviously a child, a young boy to be exact dressed in a green and yellow striped shirt but what really caught her attention was the human child that was standing with them, it appeared to be a girl who looked to be round about the same age as Frisk and she was dressed in similar clothing to the goat like child.

"She had a family?" she whispered before she heard a mumbling coming from somewhere so she put the photo back in it's original place before going to investigate where it was coming from and it sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the staircase in the hallway that seemed to lead to the basement.

"I can't do it" Frisk could hear what sounded like Toriel saying "I can't lose another one." Tilting her head curiously, Frisk slowly made her way down the staircase and found herself in a long dark corridor, Toriel was just ahead of her with her back to the girl.

"It's too dangerous for her out there, she's just a little girl" Toriel continued to say to herself as Frisk slowly walked towards her but Toriel seemed to sense that she was behind her because she quickly turned around "my child, what are you doing down here?"

"I thought I heard you down here" Frisk replied "what are you a doing?" Taking a deep breath, Toriel turned around as Frisk went to move towards her but the girl began to feel unsteady on her feet and fell to the floor.

"At the end of this corridor is a one way exit to the rest of the underground" Toriel explained as Frisk pulled herself to her feet "I am going to destroy it, now be a good child and go back upstairs."

"No" Frisk replied and Toriel turned round to see the small girl standing with her fists clenched and a look of determination on her face "I want to go home, I want my mommy and daddy."

"I know you do little one" Toriel replied in a motherly tone as she knelt down to Frisk's level "but it's dangerous beyond the ruins, they'll be monsters out there who will want to kill you, not many monsters like humans and if they see a human in the underground then they might go after you and what if you have a Seizure whilst your out there, it's too dangerous, now go back upstairs." She then stood up and walked further down the corridor but Frisk did not go back upstairs, instead she followed Toriel down the corridor until she came a huge doorway.

"Why are you making this so difficult my child?" she asked not looking at the little human girl standing behind her but somehow seemed to know that she was there "all I am doing is trying to protect you. "

"I know you mean well" Frisk replied, almost on the verge of tears "but I can't stay here, I have to go home, I want to go home, I want my Mommy, I want my Daddy."

"You are just like all the other children that fell down here" Toriel said as she turned to face Frisk "they all left me and they all died, my child, if you leave then you'll most likely be killed also."

"I don't care, I don't care if it's too dangerous out there, I just want to go back home, back to the surface" the little girl who was now in tears replied "I need to go back home because I've got to have my medication or my Epilepsy could get worse if i don't have it, please, let me go."

"Very well then" Toriel replied as she summoned small balls of flames from her hands "if you're so desperate to leave, then prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." Frisk watched in shock as she hurled little balls of flames at her but the girl managed to jump out of the way whilst she continued to ask Toriel to let her leave.

"Why are you doing this child?" she asked as the girl continued to dodge her attacks "attack me or run away."

"I don't want to hurt you" Frisk replied as she continued to dodge the attacks "please, stop this, please." After what seemed like an eternity, the fire attacks became less and less extreme as Frisk continued to dodge them all and refused to fight.

"Now listen my child, I know you want to go home but I promise that I will take very good care of you" Toriel said as the attacks came to a stop "and I could use my magic to help keep your Epilepsy under control."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Frisk asked, brushing tears away from her eyes "I mean, I'm really grateful for everything you've done but I want to go home." The child then broke down into a full on sob and Toriel wasted no time in kneeling to the girl's level and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I understand my child" she replied as the girl buried her face on her shoulder, weeping "it wouldn't be right you growing up here and you're right, my magic may not work to help keep your condition under control, If you really wish to go home then I will not stop you, but you must understand this, I won't be able to accompany you." After pulling herself together, Frisk slowly pulled herself away from Toriel and looked at her with her eyes red and face streaked with tears.

"I wish you could" she replied quietly "you could be my temporary mommy until I go back home."

"Well that's sweet of you dear but I haven't left the ruins for a very long time" she replied as she wiped the tears away from the child's face "and I don't think I ever will."

"So, is this goodbye?" Frisk asked.

"I'm afraid it is because once you leave here, you cannot come back, I hope you understand" Toriel explained and Frisk nodded silently as she stood up and headed back down the corridor, leaving Frisk at the entrance.

"Goodbye, my child" she said "and please, do be careful." Remembering the photo she had found earlier, Frisk was curious to know who the other people in the photo were but Toriel had already gone before she got the chance to ask her.

"Bye, Goat mama" the little girl whispered sadly before she made her way through the exit and out of the ruins but before she reached the second exit, something tripped her up and the girl fell to the floor.

"Ow" she squealed as she heard an amused chuckle coming from in front of her her and she looked up to come face to face with the very first creature she had encountered when she fell down into the underground.

"Golly, aren't you something?" Flowey asked with an amused expression as Frisk pulled herself to her feet "you think you're so smart don't you, well, obviously not that smart, don't you remember what I said before, in this world, it's kill or be killed and you spared the life of one single person, I bet you feel really great and..." he noticed that Frisk didn't seem to paying any attention to him, she wasn't even looking at him, it looked as though she was staring straight ahead and she was blinking rapidly "hey, I'm talking to you girly." Frisk remained in a trance like state for a few minutes before snapping back to reality and noticed the annoyed and confused look that Flowey was giving her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not seeming to remember what had just happened "and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you kind of zoned out when I was taunting you" Flowey replied and Frisk began to realize that she could have had one of her absences, they were another kind of Seizure she sometimes had and that too was part of her condition "well now that you've finally snapped back to reality I can finish what I was going to say." With a suspicious feeling, Frisk knew that whatever Flowey was about to tell her wouldn't be good, the girl attempted to make a run for the exit but a serious of vines grabbed the girl before lifting her in the air.

"What are you doing?" she asked "put me down."

"I don't think so you little pip squeak" Flowey taunted as he swung the girl from side to side as she desperately tried to escape from the vines "not until you've heard what I've got to say and i'm sure you'll be very interested indeed."


	5. chapter 5

"You think you are so smart don't you?" Flowey taunted, leering at the small girl he held up in the air by his vines as she looked at him with a look of terror on her face "sparing the life of one single person, I bet you feel really great about that, don't you, you were able to play by your own rules, well I'm sorry to inform you that there is only one rule down here, it's kill or be killed."

"Put me down" Frisk practically squealed, kicking her legs in the air but Flowey just chuckled at her attempts to escape and began swinging her from side to side.

"You know I was going to kill you but I think I'll hold off on that, for the moment" he stated "for now i'm going to see how you'll manage down here, especially with that condition of yours and seeing as you spared one pathetic little life, I reckon you'll carry out the same act over and over again but what will you do if you come across a blood thirsty killer or what if you have one of those fits, you won't stand a chance and what will you do, will you finally realize that you don't stand a chance in this world, give up entirely and let me inherit the power to control it?" he saw the terrified look on the little girl's face and his expression morphed into a demonic one which was in total contrast to the seemingly friendly expression he had before "I am the prince of this worlds future but don't look so worried little monarch, my plan isn't entirely regicide, it's far more interesting" he then let out an evil cackle as the vines released their grip on Frisk, causing the girl to fall to the ground and she watched in silence as Flowey disappeared into the ground, his evil laugh echoing around the room.

"He's wrong" Frisk muttered as she slowly pulled herself to her feet "I can survive this place as long as I'm careful and I will get out of here." After she recovered from her ordeal, the ten year old slowly made her way towards the exit and as she opened the door, she found herself in a snowy woodland and with her clothes not being suitable for winter, the cold immediately hit her but she had to get back home and despite the freezing cold air, she began making her way through this wintry woodland, wrapping her arms round herself to keep herself warm but that didn't help very much and she also got the suspicious feeling that she was being followed.

"Who's there?" she called out, looking behind her to see that there was no one "is that you Flowey?" there was no answer and with one more glance over her shoulder, Frisk continued on walking but she still had the suspicious feeling that someone was following her so she stopped in her tracks, picked up a stick and turned around again to see that there was still no one.

"OK whoever's following me better quit it" she said trying to sound brave but her voice was shaking "I'm warning you, I've got a stick and I'm not afraid to lose it." There was still no answer so she turned around and continued walking but quickened her pace before breaking into a run but she suddenly suffered a drop Seizure which caused her to fall to the ground and that's when she heard foot steps slowly approaching her and knowing that she was done for, the girl squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to meet her end, listening as the footsteps grew closer and closer until they finally stopped.

"Human" a deep gravely voice said from behind her, causing Frisk to whimper in fear and squeeze her eyes shut even tighter "don't you know how to say hello to a new friend, turn around and shake my hand" the child didn't move, she remained on her knees with her eyes still shut, too scared to open them and see who or what was behind her "come on now, don't be shy" the voice said again with a hint of amusement and knowing that whoever this stranger was wasn't going to go away, she thought that she might as well get it over with and with her eyes still shut, she slowly pulled herself to her feet, turned around and stuck out her hand only to feel it being grabbed by what felt like another hand before she heard what sounded like a farting noise before hearing a chuckle and she slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a short chubby Skeleton, a Skeleton that happened to be wearing clothes, a blue parker, white t-shirt, black shorts and pink fluffy bunny slippers to be exact.

"Heh heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny" it said in amusement as Frisk blinked in confusion "anyway the name's Sans, sans the skeleton."

"Erm, hi?" Frisk replied, still confused.

"So anyway, what do they call you then kid?" Sans asked, grinning with his hands in his pocket.

"My name is Frances but everybody calls me Frisk" the girl replied "so what are you doing out here Mr. Sans?"

"Please, call me Sans" the short Skeleton replied "and I'm out here because I'm supposed to be on the look out for humans right now, but I'm not interested in capturing any humans, not like Papyrus."

"Papyrus?" Frisk questioned with a confused expression "who's Papyrus?"

"Oh, he's my brother and he's a human hunting fanatic" Sans explained "he's looking to capture a human so that he can get into the royal guard, that's been his life long dream you know" the pair heard the sound of laughter coming their way "Oh I think he's coming, quick, hide behind that lamp over there." Sans let Frisk over to a lamp that was standing in the middle of the pathway for some strange reasons and Sans ushered her behind it just as another Skeleton appeared. This one was taller than Sans and was dressed in some kind of battle armour attire with a red scarf billowing in the wind like a cape, he also spoke in a loud high pitched voice.

"SANS, WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Papyrus yelled "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES."

"Oh I was just staring at this really cool lamp" Sans replied, looking pretty chilled "it's real cool, do you want to have a look."

"NO" Papyrus replied, stamping his foot on the floor, he reminded Frisk of a toddler having a tantrum "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, WHAT IF A HUMANS COMES THROUGH HERE, I MUST BE READY, I MUST BE THE ONE, I WILL BE THE ONE THAT WILL CAPTURE THEM" he then stopped stomping his foot on the ground and stood like some kind of superhero, his red scarf still billowing in the wind "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE RECOGNITION I SO UTTERLY DESERVE, I WILL FINALLY BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD AND EVERYONE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND, NYEH HEH HEH HEH."

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone" Sans replied with a snerk only for Papyrus to respond with a groan of annoyance as Frisk watched from behind the lamp.

"SANS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU LAZY BONES" the taller skeleton whined.

"Oh come on Bro, I can see that your smiling" Sans replied, still looking chilled as he quickly glanced towards Frisk who was still hiding behind the lamp and giving her a wink.

"I AM AND I HATE IT" Papyrus whined "ANYWAY, I'M OFF TO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES AND IF YOU A HUMAN, ALERT ME RIGHT AWAY SO I CAN CAPTURE THEM, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." Papyrus then ran on ahead, cackling as Sans beckoned Frisk to come out from her hiding place, assuring her that the coast was clear.

"Wow, he really seems eager about joining this royal guard thing" the girl replied.

"He is and I suggest you get out of here before he comes back because if he does" he leaned towards Frisk with a serious expression which made the girl nervous before his expression changed to an amused one "then you'll have to sit through my hilarious skeleton puns" he noticed the nervous expression on Frisk's face "hey, don't look so worried kiddo, he isn't that dangerous, even if he claims to be so you're going to be fine and besides, it would make his day if he met you, he's never seen a human before. Well, I'll be up ahead if you need me." Sans then ran up ahead, leaving Frisk standing on the spot in confusion, this was a pretty weird place but she knew that she shouldn't be down here, she had a feeling that this place was no place for humans and the longer she stood around, the longer it would take for her to get home so taking a deep breath, the girl began making her way through the rest of the woodland but as she made it halfway, she could feel another seizure coming on, her breathing began to quicken and she got an odd taste in her mouth but she forced herself forward.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus where standing further up the pathway and the taller Skeleton was still telling Sans about how he was going to capture a human and be accepted in the royal guard.

"I'M TELLING YOU BRO, WHEN I CAPTURE A HUMAN THEN I'LL GLADLY BE ACCEPTED IN THE ROYAL GUARD AND I WILL NOT TURN DOWN THAT OFFER" he boasted before he noticed something in the corner of his eye and he turned around to see Frisk standing behind them "OH MY GOD, SANS, WHAT IS THAT?"

"why, I believe that's a human" sans replied, causing Papyrus to let out a shriek of delight as Frisk watched as her surroundings became muffled, giving her the feeling that she was underwater.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, UNDYNE IS GOING TO BE SO PROUD OF ME" the loud skeleton shrieked before turning his attention to the little girl "LISTEN HERE HUMAN, YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH THIS AREA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU, I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU AND YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN..." he noticed that Frisk was blinking rapidly and her hands were starting to twitch "HUMAN, I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU APPEARED VERY UNFAZED BY THE FACT THAT I'M GOING TO CAPTURE YOU AND HAND YOU OVER TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD." The two skeleton brothers watched as the little girl fell to the ground before her whole body began to convulse and shake, causing Papyrus to yell out in confusion and fear.

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN?" he yelled as Frisk continued having her Seizure "IS THE HUMAN DYING?"

"I don't think so, looks like the kid's having some kind of fit" Sans explained as he crouched next to the convulsing girl "Pap, give me your scarf."

"WHY?" Papyrus asked.

"Because she's hitting her head against the ground and I need to put something soft under it so she doesn't hurt herself" sans explained and quickly, Papyrus took off his scarf and handed it to Sans who then placed it under Frisk's head "there we are, okay kid, can you hear me, stick with us okay." Frisk's seizure continued on for a few more seconds before she finally stopped and fell unconscious.

"ARE THEY DEAD, IS THE HUMAN DEAD?" Papyrus asked, a hint of fear in his voice "OH MY GOD, THEY'RE DEAD AREN'T THEY, NYOO HOO HOO HOO." Sans moved the child onto her side and placed his fingers on her neck to find that there was a pulse.

"She's not dead, I think she's just passed out" the shorter skeleton explained before gently patting the girl's face "kid, are you OK, can you hear me?."

"WHY WHERE THEY DOING THAT?" Papyrus asked "THAT DIDN'T LOOK HEALTHY."

"No it didn't" sans replied as he lifted Frisk up from the ground "come on, let's take her back to ours, she'll be more comfortable there and we can ask her why she had that fit when she wakes up." The two Skeleton brothers then made their way to their home with the unconscious Ten year old girl, little knowing about her medical condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they reached their house in the Town of Snowdin, Sans carried the child inside and layed her down on an old couch as Papyrus followed behind, still puzzled at what had just happened to her.

"WHY DID THEY DO THAT?" the taller Skeleton asked "WHY DID THEY FALL TO THE FLOOR AND START SHAKING?"

"No idea but the kid could have something wrong with them" Sans replied "I don't think it's natural for a human to do that, we'll have to ask her when she wakes up." As the little human girl lay sleeping on the couch, the two brothers couldn't get their heads around what could be wrong with her, they didn't know that the girl was Epileptic, they had yet to find out about that.

"SANS I'VE BEEN THINKING, IF THE HUMAN IS NOT FEELING TOO GOOD THEN I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE THEM AND HAND THEM OVER TO UNDYNE" Papyrus stated "IT WOULDN'T BE VERY FAIR TO CAPTURE A HUMAN IF THEY'RE SICK, SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DECIDED TO POST-PONE THE HUMAN'S CAPTURE."

"Well that's awesome of you pap" Sans replied as he covered the child with a blanket.

"I KNOW, MAYBE I COULD GET THE HUMAN TO TRY SOME OF MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI WHEN THEY WAKE UP" Papyrus declared "I HOPE THEY'LL LIKE IT."

"Me too bro but I think we should wait until she wakes up" sans pointed out "and we need to ask her why she had that fit also, maybe she'll know what caused it." After about an hour, Frisk was beginning to stir and the first thing she registered was that she was laying on something soft, possibly a couch and when she opened her eyes she found herself to be in what appeared to be a living room and that she was laying on a couch, as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, a loud voice from behind startled her.

"HUMAN, YOU'RE AWAKE" Papyrus yelled as he bounded into view "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP."

"See I told you she'd be okay" a second voice replied and Frisk looked to see Sans coming into the room "well that was quite a big nap you took their kid, you've been asleep for an hour now, how are you feeling?"

"What happened, where am I?" the little girl asked in confusion as she looked at her new surroundings, the last thing she remembered was being out in the snowy forest.

"YOU FELL ON THE FLOOR" Papyrus replied "THEN YOU STARTED GOING ALL SHAKY."

"What my brother means is that you were having some kind of fit" Sans told the young girl "and to be honest you did kind of scare us when it happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Frisk replied shyly.

"HUMAN, YOU DON'T APPEAR TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO YOU" Papyrus implied when he noticed that Frisk didn't seem to worried or concerned "YOU'RE BEING AWFULLY CALM ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION."

"That's because this sort of thing happens to me a lot" Frisk explained as the two Skeletons looked at her with confused expressions "I have a condition called Epilepsy."

"Epilepsy?" Sans asked with confusion "isn't that a condition that affects the human brain?"

"Yeah, it causes me to have fits like the one you saw me have before" Frisk replied "I've been Epileptic since I was five years old so I'm kind of used to having fits even though it's not very fun."

"IT DIDN'T LOOK VERY FUN EITHER, IT LOOKED SCARY" papyrus said "OH HOW VERY RUDE OF ME, I HAVEN'T INTRODUCED MYSELF. HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROFESSIONAL SPAGHETTI COOKER AND FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, IT IS MY SWORN DUTY TO CAPTURE ANY HUMANS THAT FALL DOWN HERE AND HAND THEM OVER TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD" he noticed the scared expression on Frisk's face "DON'T LOOK SO WORRIED SMALL HUMAN, SEEING AS YOU ARE NOT IN ANY CONDITION TO BE CAPTURED, I DECIDED THAT IT WOULDN'T BE A GREAT IDEA TO CAPTURE YOU."

"But, if you're supposed to capture any humans that fall down here, wouldn't you get in trouble?" Frisk asked.

"NOT IF I DON'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING HERE" Papyrus suggested "BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO, NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOU BEING HERE, I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD UNDYNE ABOUT YOU."

"But what if this Undyne person does find out and comes looking for me?" Frisk asked in a worried tone.

"WELL I'LL JUST PRETEND THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE, I'LL HIDE YOU IF SHE DID FIND OUT YOU WERE HERE AND COMES TO THIS HOUSE LOOKING FOR YOU" said Papyrus as a look of relief washed over to Ten year old girl's face "ANYWAY HUMAN, I BET YOU ARE HUNGRY AFTER YOUR LONG NAP."

"A little" Frisk replied "I haven't eaten anything in a few hours."

"WELL YOU'RE IN LOOK TINY HUMAN BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK YOU A HUGE PLATE OF HIS MOST FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI, COME WITH ME TO THE KITCHEN. WOULD YOU LIKE A PIGGY BACK RIDE?" said papyrus and with a small smile, Frisk nodded and climbed onto the tall Skeletons back and he proceeded to give her a piggyback ride into the kitchen as Sans followed behind and once they entered, Papyrus lowered Frisk down to the floor and began preparing to make spaghetti.

"Listen, if it tastes bad, just pretend that you like it" Sans whispered to her "it'll make his day." Frisk sat down on a chair and watched as Papyrus made an attempt at cooking some spaghetti and once he had finished, he came walking over to her, carrying a plate with quite a large amount of spaghetti on it.

"HERE YOU ARE HUMAN, MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI IS FINALLY COOKED AND READY FOR YOU TO TASTE" he declared as Frisk took a fork, put some spaghetti on it and took a bite. It didn't taste all that great but she went along with San's idea by pretending to like it and gave Papyrus a smile and a thumbs up.

"I think the kid likes it" Sans pointed out, causing Papyrus to let out a squeal of delight which made Frisk chuckle in amusement.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH, I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE WHO CARES FOR SPAGHETTI AS MUCH AS I DO" Papyrus yelled with glee "TELL ME HUMAN, SEEING AS YOU CARE SO DEEPLY ABOUT SPAGHETTI, THEN I GUESS YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT PUZZLES TOO."

"Just agree, even if you're not to fond of puzzles" Sans whispered.

"SO HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PUZZLES THEN?" papyrus asked, eagerly awaiting the young girl's answer "IF YOU LOVE PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO THEN IT'LL BE OBVIOUS THAT WE ARE DESTINED TO BE BUDDIES."

"Don't worry" Frisk replied with a shy smile "I do like puzzles, they're pretty fun." As soon as Frisk said that, papyrus yelled in delight, picked her up and began spinning her around.

"NYEH HEH HEH, I KNEW, YOU LIKE PUZZLES JUST AS MUCH AS I DO" he yelled as he continued spinning the girl around "NOW I KNOW FOR DEFINITE THAT I CAN NO LONGER CAPTURE YOU, AFTER ALL, I CAN'T CAPTURE SOMEONE WHO'S MY FRIEND." Noticing that she was looking a little motion sick, papyrus stopped spinning her around and set back down on the ground as Sans chuckled in amusement.

"Well, that was pretty fun but I think you should take it easy kid, you look a little peaky" the shorted Skeleton implied, noticing that Frisk was looking a little pale "you're not going to have another fit again are you?"

"No I'm fine" Frisk reassured "I'm just a little air sick from Papyrus spinning me around." Relieved that she was okay, Sans took her back into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"So, how did you end up in the underground?" he asked "was it by accident or did you hear the stories and was just curious?"

"It was by accident" Frisk replied "I fell down here when I was about to have one of my seizures, now I've got to get out of this place whilst dealing with this condition I have."

"Must be quite scary huh, not knowing when you're going to have one those Seizures, especially if you're in some strange unknown place" sans pointed out "do you know if you're about to have one?"

"Sometimes" Frisk replied "I get like this weird taste in my mouth and everything sounds really muffled and far away, like I'm underwater, then my head starts to feel funny and everything goes black and then the next minute I'm lying on the ground."

"Well judging by your reaction when me and pap told you what happened, you seem quite calm about it all" he replied "well I guess you do get used to it if you've been dealing with it since you were what, five?"

"Uh huh" frisk nodded "I'm Ten now, so I've dealt with it for five years." For the rest of that afternoon, frisk hung out with the two Skeleton brothers, Sans was entertaining her with his rather hilarious puns about Skeletons and Papyrus showed her some pretty interesting puzzles, even ones she had never seen before. As evening fell and everyone was getting ready to retire for the night, Sans made a bed on the couch for frisk as she was going to crash at their place before heading off on her adventure to get back home the next day.

"You comfortable kid?" he asked as the little girl shifted herself into a comfortable position nodded "now if you need anything me and Pap will be upstairs and if you get hungry, just help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen, even if the majority of our food is Spaghetti."

"Thank you" the girl replied in a polite manner.

"No problem kiddo" sans replied, ruffling her hair "have a good kip yeah." He got up and went to leave but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and slowly turned around to face the young child sitting on the couch.

"Kid, I want to ask you something" he stated, his voice sounding rather lower than normal "have you ever heard of a talking flower?" immediately, the colour drained from Frisk's face as she nodded slowly, knowing that he must have be talking about Flowey "then you know all about it huh, the echo flower?"

"Echo flower?" Frisk asked, her expression changing from shock to confusion.

"Yeah, you'll find them all over the place in waterfall, that's the place you'll need to go through if you're wanting to reach the barrier that keeps us monsters trapped down here, if you speak to one of them, they'll repeat whatever you say, that's why they're called Echo flowers" he explained "but I just wanted to tell you this, Papyrus told me that sometimes, a Flower says things to him" Frisk knew now that he was defiantly talking about Flowey "advise, flattery, encouragement, you name it. I reckon someone is using an echo flower to play a trick on him, what do you think?"

"Could be" Frisk replied despite being absolutely sure that it was no echo flower.

"Anyway it's getting late kid, I think it's time to hit the sack, have a good sleep yeah" sans said before heading up the stairs,leaving Frisk alone to her thoughts, was she ever going to get home and see her family again, how would she manage to get through this strange new world with her condition, what if it became severe and put her safety at risk. After laying on the couch deep in thought, the little girl began to grow tired and it wasn't long until she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It had been maybe about an hour or so when a loud banging noise woke Frisk from her sleep and the scared child sat upright as the banging proceeded and both Sans and papyrus came rushing down the stairs.

"Who on earth could be banging on the door this late at night?" Sans questioned as Papyrus looked through the peep hole to see who it was "who is it anyway pap?"

"IT'S UNDYNE" Papyrus replied as sans beside Frisk who was looking really scared "SOMEONE MUST HAVE SEEN US BRINGING THE HUMAN HERE AND WENT TO TELL HER. SANS, TAKE THE HUMAN UPSTAIRS, I'LL TRY AND STALL HER." Without hesitation, Sans took hold of Frisk and carried her upstairs and into his room just as Undyne busted her way into their home. She was a blue humanoid fish girl with long red hair tied up in a pony tail, an eyepatch over one of her eyes and she was dressed in armour.

"GOOD EVENING UNDYNE" Papyrus said in a rather polite manner as she began searching round the house "I MUST SAY THAT IT'S NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY, EVEN IF IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WOULD YOU LIKE A PLATE OF SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI?"

"Don't play the innocent with me Papyrus" Undyne snarled as she began tipping furniture upside down "where is it?"

"WHERE IS WHAT?" Papyrus asked, hands behind his back.

"The human" she raged "one of the monsters in the village saw you and your brother bringing a human to this very house, I know it's around here somewhere."

"I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THERE ARE NO HUMANS HERE" Papyrus lied as Undyne threw the coffee table against the wall "AND CAN I ASK YOU NOT TO ABUSE THE FURNITURE."

"Don't lie to me papyrus, I know that you are hiding a human here and I will search this house until I find it, even if I have to trash the place" she declared before lifting the couch and tossing it aside like it was a piece of paper. Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk where hiding in San's room, listening as Undyne threw things around downstairs, trying to find Frisk who had been clinging to Sans in fear.

"Don't worry kiddo, she's not gonna find you" he reassured before noticing that the little girl had suddenly become rigid "kid, you alright, speak to me" he then felt her body beginning to twitch and noticed that her hands were starting to clench and instantly knew that she was about to have a seizure "damn" he muttered as he laid the girl down on the floor as she began to convulse, his hand on her back as he reassured her "it's okay kid, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you okay, you just hang in there okay pal." As Frisk's Seizure continued, Sans could here Undyne storming up the stairs, approaching his room and he hoped that Frisk's seizure would eventually stop so that he could hide her before Undyne came into his room but from the looks of things, the Seizure was showing no signs of stopping and he could hear Undyne getting closer and closer to his bedroom door until he heard her trying to open it before looking back at Frisk who was still convulsing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans watched as the door handle rattled whilst also trying to calm Frisk at the same time as she slowly began to come out of the Seizure which gave the shorter Skeleton some form of relieve.

"Don't worry kiddo, you're okay now" he reassured the girl who now lay still on the floor "you just take it easy now you hear." He continued reassuring the child whilst also listening as Papyrus attempted to prevent Undyne from going into the room.

"Why is this door locked?" she demanded "is the human hiding in there?"

"NO, THAT'S SANS ROOM, HE ALWAYS LOCKS IN WHEN HE'S IN THERE" Papyrus explained "AND BESIDES, IF THERE WAS A HUMAN HERE, WOULDN'T I HAVE HANDED THEM OVER TO YOU BY NOW?" Undyne growled in frustration and kicked down the door only to find Sans chilling on his bed, reading a comic and there was no sign of any human anywhere in the room.

"Hi Undyne" Sans replied ever so casually "what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I was informed that a human was brought here and I came here to find them so I can capture them and take them to the capital" Undyne informed "and I know it's around here somewhere so just tell me or I'll tear this whole place apart until I find the little brat."

"Well there's no human here" Sans replied as he closed his comic and placed his hands behind his head "perhaps whoever told you was just messing with you or maybe they were seeing things because I can assure you, there are no humans here."

"Well I haven't come across any humans here but the one person who reported it was sure that they saw the two of you bringing one here" Undyne replied with an annoyed huff "if there is a human loose somewhere in the underground then I must hunt them down and Papyrus, if you do come across this human then you must capture it immediately."

"BUT UNDYNE I DON'T THINK" Papyrus began but he was interrupted.

"Immediately, I'm sure that's not too difficult to understand is it?" she asked and with a nervous laugh, Papyrus shook his head "good, now I must be going, I've got a human to find." With that, Undyne left the house and after making sure that she had gone, Sans opened the closet door to reveal Frisk laying on the floor, slowly beginning to stir.

"SO THAT WAS WHERE THE HUMAN HIDING" papyrus pointed out as Sans lifted the girl from the floor and layed her on the bed just as she began to stir "HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"She had another seizure before Undyne came in here but it stopped and I managed to hide the kid in the closet just before she came in here" Sans explained as Frisk slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Is she gone now?" the little girl asked "that was scary."

"Yeah she's gone for now kid, but she knows that you're in the underground and is on the hunt for you" Sans explained "so I suggest you'd better be careful when you leave here because Undyne is not exactly a big fan of humans so she wouldn't exactly want to strike up a friendly conversation with you if you do run into her, just try not to run into her then you'll be fine."

"WELL IF SHE SEES THAT THE HUMAN IS NOT AS BAD AS SHE THINKS THAT ALL HUMANS ARE THEN MAYBE SHE WON'T DO ANY HARM TO THEM" Papyrus stated "BECAUSE UNDYNE WOULD NEVER HURT AN INNOCENT PERSON, SHE ONLY GOES AFTER THE BAD HUMANS."

"Maybe I should prove to her that I'm not an evil human" Frisk suggested "maybe if I can prove to her that I didn't come down here deliberately and have no intention of harming any one then maybe she won't capture me and take me to the capital. Oh, I want to ask, what happens if a human gets captured and taken to the capital?"

"Erm, I think it's time you went back to sleep kiddo" Sans replied, quickly changing the subject "you just had another seizure and you must be exhausted." Before Frisk could protest, Sans took her back downstairs, tidied up the mess that Undyne had left when she was trying to look for Frisk and set her back down on the couch.

"You should be okay now, she thinks that you're not here so I don't think she'll come back" he assured her "and remember, if you need anything, me and Pap are just upstairs and just help yourself to anything if you get hungry, okay?" Frisk nodded before laying down and Sans quietly left the room as she slowly drifted off to sleep and headed back upstairs where Papyrus was waiting outside his bedroom door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE HUMAN WHEN THEY ASKED WHAT HAPPENS IF A HUMAN GETS TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL?" he asked.

"Because I don't want her finding out that when a human gets captured and taken to the capital, the king of the monsters, King Asgore will take her soul, just like with other other six humans that fell down here. He only needs one more and if he gets the kid's soul then he'll use those Seven souls to become godlike and break the barrier" Sans explained "and I didn't want to tell her that because she's just a little kid and that could scare her."

"FAIR POINT" Papyrus replied.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she will find out eventually" Implied Sans "she'll be leaving here eventually but I'll keep a close watch over her, after all, I did promise the old woman behind the huge door at the end of the forest." The next morning, Frisk didn't seem to remember the bad Seizure she had suffered, the only thing she could remember was Undyne coming into the house looking for her whilst Sans hid her in his room.

"Did I really have one when she was here?" the girl asked "I can't remember having it, one minute I'm clinging to Sans because I'm so scared and then the next minute I'm waking up in a closet."

"Yeah it did look pretty bad, Undyne almost came into the room when you were in the middle of your seizure but luckily it stopped and I managed to hide you before she came in" Sans replied. Frisk nodded, unable to bear the thought of what might have happened if Sans was unable to hide her and Undyne came into the room whilst she was still having her Seizure.

"SO TINY HUMAN, WHAT WILL YOU BE DOING TODAY?" Papyrus asked.

"I think I'm going to start making my way to where ever this barrier thing is and get back to the surface" Frisk replied "and Papyrus, you don't have to keep calling me human, my name is Frisk."

"Are you going on your own?" Sans asked "because I don't think it will be safe you going out there alone, especially with your condition." Frisk however was too determined to get back up to the surface and she was not going to let her condition stop her so after she ate a bowl of spaghetti for breakfast (courtesy of Papyrus) she prepared herself for the adventure ahead.

"You are one brave little kid you know" Sans replied "taking on the underground and dealing with that condition of yours."

"Well I can't stay down here forever, I have to go home so I can take my medication" Frisk replied "without it, my Epilepsy could get really bad, I could have even worse seizures than before." She wished that she could stay with them a little while longer but with her condition, she needed to be back home to her parents, she had been gone for around two days now and she was certain that they'll be worried about her by now.

"Well kid, you be careful out there you hear?" sans told her "and don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

"Thanks" Frisk replied, she was beginning to like Sans, he reminded her of her Dad and papyrus reminded her of the brother she never had as she was an only child herself.

"AND I'LL BE AROUND TOO IF YOU NEED ME" Papyrus offered "AND IF YOU EVER GET HUNGRY FOR A BIG PLATE OF SPAGHETTI, YOU KNOW WHO TO COME TO."

"I'll keep that in mind" Frisk replied as she put on her boots "well, I'd better start heading on my way, the sooner I get through this place, the quicker I'll get back to the surface." After saying her goodbyes to the two Skeleton Brothers, the girl headed out into the cold town of snowdin and proceeded towards the next area where on her way, she encountered a weird lizard like creature wearing a striped shirt like hers but the main thing she noticed was that this creature didn't have any arms.

"Yo, you must be new around here, I haven't seen you before" he said in a rather excited tone "you're a kid aren't you, I can tell by your striped shirt."

"What does that have to do with me being a kid?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, all kids down here wear striped shirts, anyway, the names Monster kid but most people call me MK for short" the weird little lizard creature stated "I'd shake hands with you but as you can see, I don't even have arms" he let out an embarrassed chuckle "so what do they call you then dude?"

"Frisk" the young girl replied "so, don't you find it difficult to know, do things without having arms, how do you even write or draw?"

"With my mouth" MK replied "I was born without any arms so I'm kind of used to it, anyways, what are you doing all the way out here, are you sneaking out to see Undyne too, man, she's just so cool, let's get going." MK went to run ahead but fell flat on his face before getting up straight away and running ahead as Frisk just trudged slowly behind, if Undyne was in the waterfall area and on the hunt, Frisk knew that she must be careful to avoid any detection. She carried on walking when she heard a familiar voice behind her, a voice she hoped that she wouldn't be hearing again.

"Well well well, look who's still attempting to get through this world" the young girl turned around and saw that Flowey was right behind her "to be honest, I thought you would have given up by now." Frisk clenched her hands into fists as she attempted to act brave but she was actually really scared, had he been following her all this time, it appeared so.

"I'm not giving up, I won't give up" she replied, trying to sound brave as she turned to leave but felt her entire body tense up and she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground having suffered one of her drop attacks and Flowey appeared in front of her before she got a chance to get back up and continue forward, she was too scared to move.

"You think so?" he asked, a look of seemingly mock pity on his face "you can't even walk a couple of inches without collapsing, face it kid, you won't stand a chance" Frisk glared back at him "Oh, you think I'm wrong, okay, if you think you can get out of this place in one piece then go ahead and besides, I think it'll be very interesting to watch you try, but let me tell you something, not all monsters are gonna be nice and friendly like that smiley trash bag and that idiot brother of his."

"Don't talk about Sans and papyrus like that" Frisk replied, clenching her hands into fists as she attempted to look threatening but Flowey just laughed at the small girl trying to look threatening.

"Awww what's the matter, are you mad, did little old Flowey make you angry?" he taunted, watching as her fists began to stiffen "well you know what you can always do, attack, strike me down with all you got because after all down here, it's kill or be killed, stick to that rule and then maybe you will get out of here in one piece otherwise you're gonna end up dead if you decide to play little miss nicey" he noticed that Frisk was beginning to hyperventilate and her hands were beginning to twitch "Oh, what's wrong, gonna have one your fits again?" he had another look of mock pity as Frisk collapsed to the floor, her whole body stiffening and twitching, eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I'll tell you something, if this is going to keep happening then you definitely don't stand a chance" Flowey taunted as the child continued convulsing "what if you end up like this again and some monster that isn't so friendly decides to take your soul when you're going to be out of it, but hey, you don't need to worry about all that" he grinned evilly as he summoned a circle of pellets which surrounded the child as her Seizure continued "your best Flowey is going to fix everything" his voice changed drastically from childlike to sinister and demonic "I'll put you out of your misery right now." The psychotic Flower then cackled evilly as the circle of pellets slowly closed in on the small girl who lay convulsing on the ground, unaware and helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

The small Ten year old girl lay on the ground, shaking and twitching as the circle of "Friendliness pellets" slowly closed in but before they got a chance to reach the child who's convulsing was beginning to ease, they were covered in a blue aura and thrown against the wall.

"What the..?" a pretty annoyed Flowey hissed as Sans came walking into view, one of his eye sockets glowing blue "Oh, you just had to spoil my fun didn't you, you smiley trashbag."

"Don't you have anything better to do than to go around terrorizing little kids?" Sans questioned in a sinister tone "now unless you want a bad time, I suggest you get out of here because if you don't "his tone became even more sinister "then I'll give you the baddest time you will ever experience."

"Ugh fine, I'll leave, for now" Flowey replied "but that doesn't mean that I'm not finished with the kid, in fact, I've even barely got started." The crazed Flower then let out an evil cackle before burrowing into the ground and Sans walked over to Frisk who was slowly beginning to sit up.

"You okay kid?" Sans asked as he helped the child to her feet "what happened, have another Seizure?"

"Yeah I think so" she replied "where did Flowey go?" she noticed that Flowey was no longer around and sans explained how he had chased him off when he saw him about to take her soul whilst she was having her Seizure.

"Thanks I guess" the girl said in a shy manner "but I guess I better get going." As she was about to head onward, Sans grabbed her by the wrist, telling her that he had one last thing to tell her.

"Listen to me kid, word has it that Undyne is on the patrol in waterfall and if she sees you, she'll capture you and believe me, she doesn't like humans" he warned the girl "so if I were you, I'd be careful not to get caught."

"I'll be careful, I promise" she replied.

"Well, good luck and remember, I'll be around if you ever need me" he promised the girl before letting her head on her way "take care of yourself bucko."

"I will" the girl replied before she continued to head forward in to the dark and eerily calm area that was waterfall and the whole place was beginning to give her the creeps but Frisk knew that this was possibly the only way to go, there was no turning back now and she new that with her condition, the journey would be risky, she'd had a few Seizures since falling into this world but she wasn't going to let that stop her. The girl carried on walking until she came to a patch of long grass and as she walked through, she could hear voices coming from the cliff up above so she stopped and listened.

"So, did you manage to see the human anywhere?" she heard a woman's voice asked and when the second voice replied, Frisk recognised it immediately.

"NO UNDYNE, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE HUMAN" Papyrus replied and Frisk new he was clearly lying, but she guessed that he didn't have any interesting in capturing her anymore "BUT, DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD LET THIS ONE GO, I MEAN, I HAVEN'T MET THIS HUMAN BUT FROM WHAT THE OTHER MONSTERS WHERE SAYING, THEY'RE SEEM PRETTY HARMLESS AND I AM CERTAIN THAT THE HUMAN IS INDEED HARMLESS."

"Nonsense, all humans are our enemies" Undyne implied as Frisk kept herself hidden in the darkness to avoid detection "they're the reason we are trapped down here, but once with the humans final soul, we can finally break the barrier and get out of this damn place, now, are you going to help me or not?"

"OKAY, I'LL TRY AND HELP YOU IN ANY WAY A CAN" papyrus replied reluctantly, even if he didn't want to.

"Good, now go and keep watch out in Snowdin and I'll patrol the waterfall area" Undyne informed "there could be a chance that the human could have ventured into that area if they're trying to get back to the surface, but they won't get far once I get hold of them and take their soul."

"Y-YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF?" Papyrus asked in a rather shocked tone "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S NECESSARY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM YOU SEE, THE HUMAN..."

"The human is a threat to all monster kind, wether they're old or young, sick or healthy, they're a threat" Undyne interrupted as Frisk continued to listen whilst keeping herself well hidden "and as captain of the royal guard, I must fulfil my duty, for the sake of all monster kind."

"VERY WELL, I UNDERSTAND, I'LL GO NOW AND KEEP A WATCH OUT FOR ANY HUMANS" Papyrus replied before Frisk heard him leaving and the child began making her way through the tall grass but the rustling had caught Undyne's attention and she began making her way forward, raising her spear.

"Who's there?" she asked as Frisk curled up on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't get caught but when she heard the sound of clanking armour growing further and further away, the little girl knew that Undyne was leaving so she got back to her feet and walked out of the tall grass only to be followed shortly after by MK who appeared to be rather exited.

"Yo, did you see her up there?" he piped up whilst bouncing up and down on his feet "isn't Undyne just the coolest, come on, let's go and watch her beat up some bad guys, it's gonna be so awesome." Frisk watched as MK ran ahead, only to fall on his face again before getting back up and continuing to run ahead but she slowly began walking behind with the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would encounter Undyne.

"Come on feet, no good hanging around here all day" the girl said to herself as she quickened her pace, thinking about how worried her parents must be, after all, their ten year old epileptic daughter was missing after falling down a giant hole in the mountains and was now trapped in some underworld run by monsters who apparently were looking for one more human soul to break the barrier according to Undyne but Frisk insisted to herself that no Monsters were going to get her soul and she will get out of this place alive despite her condition.

"Hey there cutie" a male voice said stopping Frisk in her tracks and the girl looked to see what appeared to be a muscular sea horse like creature hovering in front of her "what's a sweet little thing like yourself doing all the way out here."

"I'm going to the capital, do you know how to get there?" Frisk asked despite feeling rather uneasy around this creature who was winking and flexing his biceps.

"Why are you in a such a hurry?" he teased "stay and hang for a while, the names Aaron by the way, do you have a name cutie?" Frisk couldn't help but feel rather creeped out by this Aaron creature, why was he speaking to her in such a manner, didn't he realize that she was only ten years old, a little girl.

"Look I'd better get going, I'll try and find the capital myself" she replied as she turned to leave whilst muttering "I'll ask someone who isn't weird." Frisk carried on walking forward until she came to a lake area with a boardwalk and as she began to walk across, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, lapsing into an absence Seizure.

Meanwhile, Undyne was hiding in the darkness across from the board walk, watching as the small girl began making their way across the boardwalk before suddenly stopping in her tracks, looking as if she was in some kind of trance.

"What the hell are they doing?" she thought before realizing that with the human apparently unaware, this would be the perfect opportunity to strike so she readied her spear and went to throw it at the small girl who was beginning to come out of trance like state just in time to see the shining blue spear land right in front of her and immediately began to run.

"Hey, stop running human" Undyne yelled as more spears flew through the air as Frisk ran across the board walk, dodging the flying spears as she heard Undyne pursuing her "stop god damn it." Frisk carried on running as fast as her feet would carry her until she came to another patch of long grass and without hesitation, the girl dived into the grass and curled up in a ball as she heard Undyne approaching, the sound of her clanking armour getting closer and closer until she heard her voice from right above her.

"Alright, where are you punk, I know you're around here somewhere, you're not getting away from me this time" Frisk curled up even further and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Undyne to grab her and pull her up from the ground but that never happened, instead, she heard her pursuer growling in frustration followed by what sounded like MK and the girl looked to see Undyne holding him by the head with one hand and he appeared rather excited.

"H-hi Undyne" he stammered before she lowered him to the ground, growling in frustration before walking away and now knowing it was safe, Frisk pulled herself up and walked out of the tall grass as MK followed behind.

"Man, did you see that?" he said in a really excited tone "Undyne just TOUCHED me" he practically screamed the word touch "man, I ain't never ever going to wash my face again."

"Erm, that's nice" Frisk replied, looking a little grossed out, watching as the little armless lizard creature ran ahead, yet again falling on his face but getting up and continuing to run forward.

"That was close" the girl said to herself "she would have caught me if MK hadn't been there." Frisk carried on through the rest of the caverns of waterfall and encountered many new creatures on her journey which included an octopus like creature named Onision who reminded Frisk of a character from an Anime cartoon a shy fish like creature named Shyren who said she was shy about singing in front of a large crowd but Frisk helped her overcome her fear by singing along with her and soon Shyren found herself a little more confident. After Helping Shyren overcome her fear, Frisk continued onward with her journey until she came to a room with water dripping from the ceiling but luckily there was a can of umbrellas so she took one out and continued to head forward.

"Yo, over here dude" the girl looked to see MK taking shelter underneath an archway "you got an umbrella, that's sweet."

"Yeah, I guess it is" Frisk replied with a shrug "listen, why don't you come with me instead of standing under there, you can share my umbrella."

"Really, wow thanks dude" MK replied before coming out from under the archway and joining Frisk under the umbrella and the pair of them continued on whilst MK kept talking about how cool Undyne was.

"Man, if i was a human, I'd wet the bet every night knowing she was going to beat me up" he implied before noticing the worried look the girl's face "hey, you don't need to worry dude, she's never hurt an innocent person, she only beats up bad guys." As the two continued on walking, Frisk thought to herself that Undyne did see her as a bad guy, otherwise she wouldn't go chasing after her and trying to take her soul.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" she asked.

"No way dude, I don't think you're bad" MK assured her "you're just another kid like me." Frisk nodded and thought to herself, what if she could convince Undyne that she isn't a bad guy and isn't a threat, but with the leader of the royal guard being determined to capture the girl and take her soul, it would prove to be almost impossible.

"Here we are" MK said as the pair reached a cliff "now, if you wanna go see Undyne you'll have to climb up here, get on my shoulders and I'll give you a lift up." Frisk nodded and proceeded to climb on MK's shoulders before he shifted her on to the top of the cliff.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna go and look for another way round, catch you later" he said before running off, leaving Frisk alone in the eerily dark cavern which gave the little girl the creeps but she was determined to head to the capital and find the barrier so that she could get home and despite being a little nervous, the ten year old began making her way forward until she came to another boardwalk area and she got the unsettling feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Is there anybody here?" she asked, her voice shaking before a row of blue shiny spears shot out from behind her and the child looked to see Undyne underneath her and with a small squeal, Frisk began to run as more spears shot out from underneath her but luckily, Frisk was quick enough to avoid them.

"Get the hell back here you little brat" Undyne growled in frustration as she chased after the little girl who was now terrified and running as fast as her legs would carry her "stop making this so freaking difficult." As Undyne continued to chase after her, Frisk ran and ran, having never being so terrified in all her life and she hoped that she wouldn't fall down and have a Seizure, the thought of that happening with Undyne after her made the child feel more scared and she ran even faster before suddenly coming to a dead end.

"Hah, I've got you now human" Frisk turned around to see that Undyne was right behind her "this is where it all ends human, give up your soul or i'll tear it from your body" scared, the girl began looking for an escape route "don't bother trying to get away this time you little brat, there is no where else to go."

"Look, I know you don't like humans and think we're evil but we are not all like that" Frisk tried to reason but Undyne growled in response and began making her way towards the girl who was stood frozen on the spot "and I didn't come down here to harm any monsters, I fell down here by accident, when I..."

"SILENCE" Undyne yelled, making Frisk yelp in fear "you humans are the reason us monsters are trapped down here, now it's your choice, surrender or I'll take your soul by force" Frisk didn't say anything else, she was too petrified to say anything else "very well, you asked for it, NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Undyne charged at the girl, spear at the ready but the part of the board walk that Frisk was standing on was unstable and it suddenly gave way and went falling to the ground, taking the child with it but Undyne managed to move away and she watched as the small human child vanished into the darkness along with her terrified screams.

"Damn, I almost had the little twerp" Undyne grumbled in annoyance "still, it'll be highly unlikely that she'll have survived the fall, I'll go down and retrieve the body along with her soul."

Meanwhile, darkness surrounded Frisk's vision but she heard a voice nearby and it sounded like that of a young boy's.

"Oh, you've fallen haven't you, are you okay?" the girl saw a figure coming towards her and it looked like a child version of Toriel except it was male and was wearing a yellow and green striped shirt and black trousers "golly, you fell quite a long way didn't you, anyway, what's your name?" Frisk was about to answer but he spoke again "Chara huh, that's a nice name."

"Who's Chara?" Frisk asked in confusion but the little Goat like boy didn't seem to hear her.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyway, my name is..." Frisk woke from her strange dream to find herself laying on a bed of golden flowers, very much like the ones she landed on back when she first fell into the underground only this time she was in what appeared to be some kind of garbage dump rather than a dark cavern and there was no psychotic little Flower around either.

"I must be even further down below in the underground" she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up to her feet "still, no good hanging around this place all day, it smells pretty bad here." After brushing herself off, Frisk walked through the flooded garbage dump, the water coming up to her ankles but as she continued to walk forward, the girl's movements began sluggish and her arm began to twitch and it wasn't long before she fell face first into the water and began having another Seizure.


	9. chapter 9

Gerson was a old turtle like monster ran a small shop just nearby the garbage dump and right now he was taking a walk through the cavern just outside his shop when he thought he heard something coming from the garbage dump just up ahead.

"I wonder what that could be?" he wondered as he headed into that area and what he found almost gave him the shock of his life, it was something small with short brown hair wearing a striped shirt, blue shorts, black tights and brown boots laying face down and unmoving in the water.

"Oh my goodness" he said as he made his away over to the small figure and turned them over only to see that it as a little human girl "a human, in the underground?" he checked to see if she was still breathing and thankfully she was so she must have not been in the water for a long time "I think I'd better get you out of here." Despite being old, Gerson managed to lift the small girl and carry her out of the garbage dump, back to his small shop up ahead before laying the human down on the ground to get a better look at her and was shocked at how young she looked, this little girl couldn't have been no older than Nine, maybe ten years old at the most and why was laying face down in the water, did she somehow become injured and passed out but from what Gerson could tell, there was no sign of any injury on the child so maybe she was either extremely tired or unwell which possible caused her to pass out.

"Now what's a young thing like you doing all the way down here?" he wondered as the child began to cough up some water she had swallowed and he quickly turned the girl onto her side as she proceeded to bring up more water until she eventually stopped and slowly opened her eyes to see the old turtle like monster crouched next to her.

"W-where am I?" she asked with pure confusion "what happened?"

"You're in my shop kid" the young girl turned round to come face to face with Gerson "I found you in the garbage dump, it looked as if you passed out and you were also laying face down in the water, lucky I found you just in time eh and how did you end up blacking out in the first place?"

"I must have had one of my seizures, it happens to me sometimes" the young human replied as she slowly sat up, Gerson giving her a look of confusion.

"Seizure?" he questioned "is that something humans get?"

"yeah, I have Epilepsy which is a condition that effects the human brain, makes them have Seizures or sometimes slip into a trance like state" she turned to face the old turtle like creature "thanks for saving me, if you hadn't come I would have, I would have" the child began to sob, pulling her knees up and burying her face in them.

"Hey come on now kid" Gerson replied handing the girl a handkerchief which she took.

"I'm sorry it's just that i'm kind of scared, I'm along way from home with this horrible condition and I almost drown because of it" she sobbed "I just want to go home."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you end up coming into our world?" Gerson asked as the young girl wiped her eyes with the handkerchief "I assume you must have heard the stories about the mountain we are all trapped under and you seem like a sensible child who wouldn't just come down here deliberately."

"I was exploring and I starting having a Seizure which caused me to fall down the big hole that leads down here" she replied "and I can't go back out the way I came."

"I see, so tell me kid, do you have a name?" Gerson asked.

"My name is Frances" the child replied "but mostly everyone calls me Frisk because I don't like being called Frances" Frisk then noticed some kind of symbol on the wall and she recognized it immediately, it was the same one that Toriel had on her robes "hey, I've seen that before, that symbol."

"Oh you mean this thing?" Gerson asked, gesturing to the symbol on the wall "ah yes, you'll see this symbol every where in the underground."

"What is it for?" Frisk asked as she got to her feet and walked over to get a better look "what purpose does it have."

"Well it's a symbol of the royal family but legend says that it's also part of a prophecy" Gerson explained "it says that an angel will come to the underground and free all of monster kind, an angel that has seen the surface, they will come and break the barrier and then all of monster kind will be free."

"The one that's keeping the monsters trapped down here?" Frisk asked and Gerson nodded "is that why some of the monsters don't like humans, is it because they trapped them down here with the barrier?"

"Most likely" Gerson replied "and if our king acquires seven human souls then he will be able to break that barrier and with the power of seven human souls he will become ever so powerful and cause destruction to the human world." Hearing this made the colour drain from Frisk's face.

"So?" she asked with a gulp "is that why Undyne's after me, so she can get my soul and use it to break the barrier along with other human souls?" Gerson nodded and explained that six human souls had already been acquired and that Frisk's was the seventh and final soul they needed to break the barrier to get to the surface.

"So the other humans that fell down here, they all...died?" the girl questioned and Gerson nodded silently "so, does that mean that I could die down here too or possibly get killed" she then realized something and looked at the old turtle creature straight in the eye "if you hadn't had found me then I could have drowned and then Undyne could have possibly got hold of my soul. Why did you save me anyway if you monsters want to kill any humans that fall down here?"

"Kid I'm an old turtle" Gerson replied "if I wanted to harm any humans I possibly wouldn't be able to and anyway, I have no desire to harm any humans because you see, not all us monsters think that not all humans are bad and you don't seem like a bad evil human hell bent on destroying all of monster kind, to me you're just a lost little girl that's only trying to get back home."

"And that's what I need to do" Frisk replied as she stood up and headed for the entrance "I have to get home."

"Do you think you'll be able to manage with your journey?" Gerson questioned "I mean if you're going to be having those Seizures it could make your journey a little more risky."

"Well I can't stay down here forever" Frisk replied "I've got parents up on the surface and they'll be worried sick about me, especially with my condition."

"Well no one can imagine what a parent would be going through if their child is missing" Gerson replied "well I will not stop you young one, you get back to the surface and back to your parents because i'm sure they'll be missing you as much as you do them, be careful out there you hear me?" Frisk nodded and thanked him again for saving her life before heading out of his store to see that she was still in the caverns of waterfall.

"How big is this place?" she thought to herself as she pushed herself forward, it felt like that she had been in this area for days even though it had only been a few hours and it could be possible that Undyne could still be on the hunt for her if soul was the final one they needed to shatter the barrier.

"I won't let them take my soul, I won't" she said to herself as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I'm going to get out here alive and I'm not going to harm anyone, I ain't gonna follow that whole kill or be killed stuff, if I can prove to them that I don't mean any harm then they'll probably won't want to hurt me." Taking a deep breath, the small girl began pushing herself forward, keeping a look out in case either Undyne or Flowey decided to show up unexpectedly but as she continued walking further and further, she felt her whole body beginning to ache and she assumed that it was from the Seizures she had been having whilst down here, after all, she didn't have her medication so she was having more Seizures than normal and it was starting to take effect on her small body.

"Maybe if I rest somewhere I'll be okay" she said as she entered an area that held one single echo Flower "perhaps I should take just a quick nap in here for a little bit before continuing onward." Frisk walked towards where the echo flower was and with her body slowly giving into exhaustion, the child layed down on the ground and slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, Undyne had just witnessed Frisk leaving Gerson's store so she decided to pay the old turtle monster a visit and ask him whereabouts the child had gone.

"Oh good day Undyne" Gerson greeted in a polite manner as the captain of the royal guard entered his store "how can I help you?"

"Where is the human?" Undyne questioned "I've been chasing the little punk all around waterfall and I saw them leaving your store not too long ago, so tell me, where did they go?"

"They're heading for the barrier and I don't think it would be necessary to destroy the human you see because they're only a child and they don't want to cause any harm to any monsters down here, all they want to do is to get home" Gerson explained but Undyne only growled in frustration "and I don't think this child is capable of harming anyone, they're really young and they have some kind of condition that some humans get so they wouldn't have the energy to do such things."

"What do you mean the human has a condition?" Undyne questioned.

"They said that they have something called Epilepsy" Gerson replied, rubbing the back of the head "they said it makes them have Seizures, think it has something to do them possibly blacking out because I found them in the garbage dump and it appeared that they had passed out and they told me what caused them to pass out."

"I must capture the human even if they have some condition or not" Undyne replied "they are the seventh and final soul that we need to shatter the barrier and you know that humans are our enemies, they're the ones who trapped us monsters down here in the first place."

"But is it worth it really, taking the soul of an innocent child that's trying to get back to where she came from, if you want to take the soul of a human so badly, why not wait until a bad and evil human comes down?" Gerson suggested but Undyne stated that another human coming down may not happen for a long time and that the sooner the seventh and final human soul is acquired then the sooner the monsters will be able to break the barrier and return to the surface.

"I see, you must be pretty determined to capture the human but I will not help you find them as I have no knowledge of where they could be right now, all I know is that they're heading for the capital" said Gerson.

"Well" Undyne muttered "the little brat won't get very far once I get my hands on them." With that, Undyne left Gerson's store to continue her search for Frisk who was still napping in the room with the single echo Flower and it wasn't long until Undyne had found them, still sleeping on the ground.

"Got you now you little punk" she muttered as she made her way towards the little girl and began to rouse her by giving the child a shove with her foot "get up human." With a small groan, Frisk slowly opened her eyes as she felt another shove on her back followed by an annoyed snarl and the girl slowly sat up, sensing that there was someone in the room with her.

"Is someone there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Behind you" Undyne replied and Frisk slowly turned around to see the head of the royal guard towering above her and with a startled cry, she clambered to her feet and backed herself against the wall, too petrified to move as Undyne slowly made her way towards her "six, six human souls we have collected so far and with your seventh and final human soul we can finally shatter the barrier and leave this wretched place. Now I am going to make you a deal human, give up your soul willingly or I'll take it by force" Frisk remained frozen on the spot, too scared to say or do anything " fine, if that's the way you want it then I'll take your soul by force" she summoned a giant blue spear and began to run towards the petrified child but before she could reach her, MK jumped out of the tall patch of grass nearby, standing between Frisk and Undyne's spear.

"Yo what's going on?" he asked before noticing that Undyne was pointing her spear at him instead of Frisk "dude, this is so cool, Undyne's right in front of you, that means you got front row seats to her fight" the little armless lizard creature began looking around in confusion "hey, who she fighting anyway?" With an annoyed mumble, Undyne grabbed MK by the face and began to drag him away, giving Frisk the chance to make her escape out of the echo flower room and further into the caverns of waterfall, little knowing that she would be encountering Undyne yet again.


	10. chapter 10

Frisk continued to run until she came to another room that was filled with rows and rows of echo flowers and the little girl stopped to catch her breath and looking over her shoulder to see that she had managed to outrun Undyne.

"Looks like I lost her" she whispered "that was a close on back there." She began making her way through the room, looking at all the Echo flowers around her when she heard the sound of what sounded like a small water splash and she quickly jumped round to see the water she was walking through rippling slightly.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly before she heard a rather familiar voice coming from one of the echo flowers so she walked towards that very one and a small smile plastered on the child's voice as she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Where can that little girl be, I hope she is okay, I've been really worried about her" the soft female voice from the echo flower spoke.

"Toriel?" Frisk asked, looking around to see if Toriel was nearby, knowing that an echo flower repeats the last thing it heard but there was another voice coming from the same one and this one also sounded familiar to the child only it was one she dreaded to hear.

"Ha! that's not true you little idiot" Flowey's voice spoke in a menacing way "soon another little brat will fall down here and she'll forget all about you" the voice was now speaking in a sing song voice "and you will never ever see her again." Scared that Flowey was possibly in the room with her, Frisk wasted no time in hanging around and made a run for it until she came to a halt when she heard the voice of MK from behind her.

"Yo" he said as Frisk turned around to see him slowly coming towards her "man I'd hate to ask this, but you're a human aren't you?" without saying a word, Frisk nodded "Man, this is bad, Undyne told me to stay away from you, she said that all humans are bad."

"Not all humans" Frisk replied "I mean there are some bad humans out there but I'm not one of them."

"Okay but you need to say something mean to me so that I can hate you because apparently I was told that we should all hate humans" Mk replied "so come on, say something mean, come on."

"No I won't" Frisk replied "because I'm not like that."

"Oh jeez" MK said with a hint of disappointment "okay I guess I'll have to say something mean then, here goes... you...you stink and you're ugly" he noticed that the human girl didn't appear to be offended "man I sure suck at being mean, I guess I'd better go home, my parents will be worried about me." Mk turned around and was about to run in the opposite direction only to trip over again and go falling over the cliff edge but managed to stop himself by grabbing onto the edge with his teeth.

"Monster kid" Frisk yelled, rushing to where he was hanging only to stop in her tracks as Undyne came into view and she was slowly making her way towards the child.

"Now I've got you brat" she said and with MK slowly losing his grip, Frisk knew she had to do something and despite being terrified by the captain of the royal guard's presence, the child dived to where MK was hanging on for dear life and by using her all her strength, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back up. However, the use of her strength to save MK and the amount of Seizures she had been having ever since she came to the underground, the little girl's body was exhausted and she collapsed to the ground, slowly curling herself up but was still conscious.

"Dude, you saved my life" Mk stated before noticing the child laying curled up on the ground looking really exhausted "yo, are you feeling okay?" the little armless lizard boy registered the sound of clanking armour and he quickly turned round to see Undyne making a beeline for the collapsed girl "yo, if you want to hurt my friend then you're going to have to get past me first." Mk stood between Frisk and Undyne with a menacing look, the little girl laying behind him had just saved his life after all and he wasn't going to let any harm come to her, especially if she was apparently not feeling too good.

"Move away from the human kid" Undyne firmly told Mk "as captain of the royal guard it is my duty to capture any humans that fall down here and collect their souls, now go home."

"No" Mk refused "this human told me that not all of them are evil, only some."

"All humans are a threat and I'll ask you one more time, go home" the tone of her voice was enough to make Mk flinch and knowing he could pull off this tough act any longer, he moved away.

"Sorry dude" he muttered to Frisk who was still laying on the ground and was now seemingly lapsing into an absence seizure "sorry." He ran off and with the child now unaware of what was going on around her, Undyne made her way over to the small child and stood over where she lay.

"Alright punk this is where it all ends, no more running away, now get up and face me" the child didn't move and Undyne was slowly begining to lose her patience "hey what's the big deal, are you just going to lay there staring into space or are you going to face me and take your death like a real man erm I mean child" Frisk still didn't respond and with an annoyed snarled, Undyne grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up only to notice that the child didn't seem to acknowledge her what so ever "human, what the hell is the matter with you?" she waved her hand in front of the girl's face and began clicking her fingers in her ears and after a few minutes, Frisk came back to her senses and jumped back in shock when she saw Undyne standing right in front of her "finally I got your attention, now let's end this once and for all, no more running away, I will take your hey" Frisk was already running away and Undyne let out a snarl of frustration "ngahhhhhh get back here you little brat."

Frisk ran as fast as her feet would carry her with Undyne in hot pursuit and as she just made it halfway, her body had suddenly froze, making it impossible for her to move any further, it was like her entire body had shut down.

"Now you won't get away from me this time" Undyne said as she approached the small child, holding a spear "I'm getting sick and tired of you running away, well you're not going to get away from me this time."

"What's happening?" Frisk asked in a scared voice "why can't I move?"

"That's because I used some magic in order to prevent you from moving or running away" Undyne replied as she tossed a spear at Frisk "now let's see if you can defend yourself against me."

"But I don't want to fight" Frisk pleaded, her body was aching from the amount of seizures she had also, she could feel another one coming "please stop I need to" a swarm of spears began flying towards the child and she attempted to block them off with the spear she was holding but with her being unsteady on her feet, she got hit by a few.

"Is that the best you can do?" Undyne taunted as Frisk attempted to block the spears but was finding a hard time doing so "you won't stand a chance against me if you can't even block my attacks."

"I don't want to fight" Frisk said again but her pleads went unheard as she was bombarded by more spears "please." After a while, Frisk felt the magic preventing her from moving disappear, giving her the chance to make her escape as Undyne snarled in frustration before going after the child.

"Get back here and face me right now you little brat" she yelled, using her magic to make Frisk unable to run again "you like all humans are the enemy of monster kind, you are the reason us monsters are trapped down here, well, once I get your seventh and final soul, we can finally break the barrier and take the surface back from the humans." Frisk shook her head and yet again stated that she didn't want to fight but the swarm of spears where attacking yet again and with the child on the verge of having a seizure, she didn't know how much longer she could hold off the attacks.

"Are you serious, is that the best you got?" Undyne stated, noticing that Frisk's movement were becoming sluggish and unsteady "look human if you want to defend yourself against my attacks you need to be more focused." She watched in annoyance as the little human girl still attempted to block off her attacks until her whole body went rigid, causing her to drop the spear before she collapsed to the ground and began to violently convulse.

"What the hell?" Undyne asked, watching as Frisk had her seizure "Human, brat?" she considered asking if the child was okay but it would have ruined her image but she knew that the girl was in no condition to fight or possibly even destroy all of monster kind. The little girl's seizure went on for a few minutes before it finally came to a stop and the child was now laying unconscious on the ground.

"Kid?" Undyne asked, giving Frisk a nudge with her foot "human, get up, we haven't finished our fight yet." The child didn't even stir and Undyne wanted to make it a fair fight but she now knew that the child was in no condition to fight and she also began to wonder if there was something wrong with the little girl.

"You know what human, I'm not going to destroy you, well, not right now" Undyne implied as she lifted the girl up from the ground "but I am going to get you some medical attention and when you're feeling better I'll get you to fight me again, I was going to make this a fair fight after all." She draped the unconscious child over her shoulder and headed towards an area known as Hotland.


	11. chapter 11

Undyne made her way to a wooden bridge which lead into hotland with the Unconscious Frisk draped over her shoulder and trying to figure out why the little girl had just suddenly collapsed and started convulsing, could this be what Gerson was talking about, the child having a condition which caused them to black out and could the convulsing be part of it.

"Don't think just because I'm helping you out here doesn't mean I don't want to fight you" she told the child "I was going to make it a fair fight and it wouldn't be fair making you fight if you're going to collapse and start having some kind of fit." Despite not being too fond of hotland, Undyne proceeded to make her way there and towards a huge laboratory kind of building and once she arrived, she gave a huge knock whilst still holding the Unconscious child over her shoulder who was starting to weakly moan as the doors open and Undyne was greeted by a female dinosaur like creature in a white lab coat and spectacles.

"Oh erm, Hi Undyne" the Dinosaur like female replied in a rather nervous manner before noticing the small child slumped over her shoulders "Oh is that a human?"

"Yeah and I need you to find out if there's anything wrong with them" Undyne stated as she walked inside as the short Dinosaur creature who was known as the royal scientist Dr. Alphys followed behind "I was in the middle of fighting them and they suddenly collapsed and started having some kind of fit." Alphys nodded and then squeaked in horror as the child began to convulse again.

"Damn" Undyne mumbled as she moved the child of her shoulder and placed her down on the floor as her whole body stiffened and shook uncontrollably "this is what I was talking about, the brat must have some kind of human condition because this look normal." The two waited for Frisk's seizure to come to a stop and when it did, Alphys told Undyne to take the little girl to the medical room whilst she went to look at some information on what was the cause of the child's seizure as they had yet no idea that she was Epileptic but after doing some research and monitoring the child who suffered another Seizure shortly after being brought to the medical room, Alphys was able to find the cause of the Seizures.

"It appears that the human child has something known as Epilepsy" Alphys explained.

"So, the old tortoise was right" Undyne replied, remembering what Gerson had told her about the child being Epileptic "well no wonder the kid didn't want to fight, not if they weren't in any condition to do so." Alphys looked over at Frisk who was laying on some kind of hospital bed still Unconscious and saw how small and young she looked.

"Well to be honest I don't think the human looks like the type who would want to fight even if they did have some human medical condition or not" Alphys explained "if you're going to fight them when they've recovered then I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Fine but I am going to ask the kid why she came down here and if it wasn't to destroy all of monster kind then maybe I won't make her fight me" Undyne replied before a small groan could be heard from the behind them and the pair looked over to see that Frisk was beginning to stir "Oh, the human finally awakens" Frisk slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Undyne leaning over her and the child immediately began to panic.

"Please, I don't want to fight" the child said "I don't want to hurt anybody." The girl began to have a panic attack whilst a very nervous Alphys attempted to calm her.

"Little girl, human, you need to keep calm, no one's going to hurt you" she tried to reassure "no one's going to make you fight or do anything you don't want to do."

"Kid, get a hold of yourself" Undyne said, grabbing the child by the shoulders "you could end up having a seizure again" knowing this, Frisk began to calm herself as Undyne was right, she had panic attacks before when she was scared or under pressure and they often triggered a seizure "I'm not going to make you fight me now, I was going to make it a fair fight but it wouldn't be fair making you fight if you're Epileptic but that doesn't mean I now like you, understand, you're a human, the enemy of all monster kind."

"I, I'm sorry I didn't want to cause any trouble" Frisk explained before noticing the short Dinosaur creature stood at the other side of the bed she was laying on "Who are you?"

"Oh erm sorry I almost forgot to introduction myself" Alphys said nervously "I'm Dr. Alphys, I'm the underground's Royal scientist."

"I'm Frisk" Frisk replied, knowing it wouldn't be polite if she didn't introduce herself, she had been brought up to be well mannered and polite "where am I anyway?"

"This is Alphy's lab kid" Undyne explained "you had a fit when I was in the middle of fighting you so I brought you hear to see if Alphys could find out why you had one and then she found out that you have Epilepsy and that's why now I've decided not to make you fight me, not if you're going to have another seizure on me again."

"I didn't want to fight in the first place" Frisk replied "I'm not the fighting type, I don't want to harm anyone here, the only reason I ended up here in the first place was because I must have fallen down a huge hole leading down here when I was about to have one of my seizures."

"So, you're aware of your condition?" Alphys asked and Frisk nodded, explaining that she had suffered her first Tonic clonic Seizure when she was Five years old and that her parents took her to hospital where she was diagnosed with having Epilepsy and since then she had been having different kinds of seizures, the main ones mostly being Absence Seizures and Tonic clonic Seizures.

"Jeez that's rough and sounds kind of scary at the same time" Undyne replied "to be honest I don't think it would be right at all trying to destroy you, not if you're in no fit state to fight back, I may be the heroine of the underground and trying to protect all of monster kind but I don't think a human with some medical condition could be capable of ever terrorizing monster kind and you're just a little kid, you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly let alone every single monster that lives down here." She received a small smile from the child before the smile quickly changed to a more pained expression and Frisk placed her hnad to her head and began to cry out.

"Oh, Frisk, what's wrong?" Alphys squeaked, panicking.

"Human, what's the matter, you look like crap" Undyne pointed out, noticing that the child had gone deathly pale and her hands were beginning to clench up and shake "you're not gonna have another fit again."

"My my head hurts, everything's flashing, loads of colours flashing everywhere" Frisk screamed before throwing up on the floor "I feel funny" her eyes rolled into the back of her head before collapsing on the bed and violently convulsing, her small body stiffening and shaking uncontrollably.

"Holy crap this one is worst than the one she had before" Undyne pointed out as Alphys attempted to calm to child who was still shaking uncontrollably "and what was all that about flashing colours and everything?"

"It looks to me as if her condition is getting worse" Alphys explained whilst still trying to calm the little girl "she must have been on some medication to help keep the seizures under control but if she's been having them quite often then it's obvious she doesn't have any medication and maybe she's possibly hallucinating, if her brain activity has gone haywire then it could explain the flashing she's experiencing." After a while, Frisk finally stopped convulsing but the girl was now unconscious and her face was covered in sweat, strands of hair sticking to her forehead but she was no longer uncontrollably shaking.

"Crap, I had no idea how serious this condition was, especially if she doesn't have any medication to keep it under control" Undyne pointed out "I can't harm or capture the kid now, not if she's like this, what are you going to do now Alphys?"

"Well I think she should stay here in my lab for a while until she feels well enough and from then on she can do whatever she was doing before she was fighting you" Alphys explained "but I will need to make some kind of medication that could help keep the seizures under control so she won't have as much as she was before."

"I may be wrong but I think the kid was heading to the capital" Undyne stated "if she's got a condition then it could only be obvious that she'd want to go back up to the surface, don't think I'd want to be stuck in a strange place if I had a condition which made me fall to the ground and start shaking uncontrollably." Alphys nodded and simply implied that she would keep the girl here at her lab until she was well enough to continue on with her journey and that she would give her some medication to help keep the seizures under control.

"Make sure the little punk recovers" Undyne instructed "because once she does, send her to my place, I want to get to know the kid properly seeing as we got off to kind of a rough start, that was before I knew about this condition of hers."

"I will but she will have to return back here so she can pass through hotland and the core in order to reach the capital" Alphys explained and with that, Undyne left and Alphys immediately set to work on making some anti-seizure medication for Frisk because judging from the bad seizure she had just suffered, her condition was slowly becoming severe and if it was, it would make her more vulnerable and an easy target for any monsters that want to destroy her and take her soul.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to help you out" she told the child who still lay unconscious "I'm going to make some medication that will help you out so that you won't be having a lot of seizures." Frisk remained in an Unconscious state for at least a few hours until she began to come around and Alphys was immediately by her bedside the moment she heard the child beginning to wake up.

"Oh you're awake, I was beginning to get worried, I thought you would never wake up" she pointed out as the child looked at her with confusion, not seeming to remember what had happened in the past few hours.

"What happened?" she asked "where did Undyne go?"

"You had a bad Seizure, you've been unconscious for at least a few hours" Alphys explained "Undyne went back to her place but she said that you should go there when you feel a little better because she wants to get to know you properly. Do you remember anything before having the seizure?"

"All I remember is seeing lots and lots of colours flashing and then throwing up before everything went black" Frisk replied "it's not the first time that's happened, sometimes if I'm about to have a really really bad seizure, I get really really bad headaches and I start seeing lots of flashing colours and then I just black out and most of the time I end up waking up in hospital because they can make me unconscious for hours or days."

"Well whilst you were sleeping, I made some Anti-seizure medication" Alphys explained, showing Frisk a box of small capsules "I've also made this" she showed Frisk a small box device "it's a Seizure detector, it can detect when you're about to have a seizure and when it starts to detect one, it will make a beeping noise and when it starts beeping, take one of the pills and it will keep your seizures under control but I highly doubt it will make them stop entirely." Frisk nodded and thanked Alphys for all she had done for her so far and with a nod, she left the seizure detector and the medication on the table next to Frisk's bed before leaving the girl to get some well deserved rest and it wasn't long until Frisk, who was now very very exhausted felt her eyelids growing heavy until she drifted into a much needed sleep.

"Oh girly, wakey wakey" Frisk weakly moaned as she felt something poke her in the face followed by a mischievous sing song voice which sounded very familiar to the drowsy ten year old girl "come on wake up, hee hee hee" Frisk opened slowly opened her eyes and everything was blurry but she could just make out something green and yellow looming over her "here we go, that's more like it" her vision began to clear and what she saw looming over her was the one creature she dreaded to encounter "howdy, remember me, it's your best friend Flowey" Frisk froze in fear, to petrified to even move or even cry out as Flowey continued to taunt her whilst keeping his expression adorable and friendly "tut tut you're not looking too good there pal, you look as white as smiley trashbag, what's the matter, have another one of those nasty fits?" he pulled a mockingly sad expression with a pout "oh deary deary me" his expression changed back to his friendly one again as Frisk still sat frozen in shock, why was he here, was he still following her "boy, that's a real shame but don't you worry you're idiotic little head buddy" his expression was now evil and taunting as Frisk began to hyperventilate "your best friend Flowey is going to make things better, I know who you really are" Frisk looked at the crazed flower with a confused expression "I know who you really are, I know it's been you all along Chara."


	12. chapter 12

"W-what?" Frisk squeaked finally finding her voice "you must be mistaken, my name's Frisk, not Chara, Frisk." Flowey looked at the child with a pout, tilting his head to the side, his pouty expression changing to that of a puzzled one.

"Why are you pretending to be someone else, is it because you're scared of me?" he questioned as Frisk shrunk away, whimpering in fear "come on now Chara you don't have to be scared, don't you remember who I am, I'm you're best friend Chara" Frisk shook her head, she wasn't called Chara and he certainly wasn't her best friend, the girl was now beginning to get confused "what, don't you recognize your old friend, I'm actually quite surprised you don't recognize me, after all" his cute, friendly expression drastically changed to his evil, demonic one "this is all your fault Chara, it's you're fault I'm like this, if I hadn't had gone along with that plan of yours none of this would have happened" his expression became friendly yet again as if nothing had just happened whilst Frisk lay there, frozen in fear "you know something, I think those fits you've been having have somehow messed up your memories" he tapped the side of Frisk's head with one of his vines, causing her to flinch away "maybe that's why you don't remember who I really am, but don't worry, I'm going to fix everything and once I put my plan into action, you'll soon remember Chara, you'll remember" and with that, he vanished from sight, leaving the child frozen in shock and confused to what had just happened, who was this Chara person and why did Flowey think that Frisk was them, where they another human that fell down here before Frisk and did they have some kind of connection with Flowey? the girl was really confused that she found it hard to go back to sleep for the rest of that evening so she decided to walk around and see exactly where she was.

"Okay let's see where I am" she said, finally finding her voice as she grabbed her seizure alarm and medication before climbing out of the bed she had been laying in before heading out of the medical room to find herself in some kind of laboratory place.

"How weird, a laboratory underground" she pointed out "still, this isn't the most weirdest thing I've encountered." As Frisk proceeded to walk through the corridors, she began to feel a little funny and she could hear a beeping sound, her seizure alarm was going off so she took out the medication box and was about to take a pill but she fell to the ground, suffering a drop attack before she could take her medication.

"Let's hope these pills will make me have less Seizures than I've currently been having" she muttered as she popped on in her mouth before proceeding to stand up but before she could do so, a serious of vines came shooting out and wrapped themselves around the little girl, holding her down and she attempted to free herself just as Flowey reappeared, a look of mock pity on his face.

"Chara chara chara" he said with a head shake, watching as the child struggled to free herself "you shouldn't go exploring dark and scary places, you don't know what you might run into" he started chuckling as Frisk eventually gave up struggling and looked at the demented plant with a look of fear mixed with confusion.

"Why do you keep calling me Chara?" the girl asked "my name isn't Chara, it's Frisk."

"Golly, you really are confused, you really don't remember you're real name" Flowey implied "I think me and you need to go somewhere that might help you remember who you are, go to the elevator on the first floor, it will take you to the basement area, maybe something down there might help you remember everything that happened" he noticed that Frisk had suddenly gone into some kind of trance like state again and her eyes had become glassed over "hey, what are you doing, aren't you gonna go down there?" there was another beeping noise as her seizure alarm went off and with Frisk being held down by vines, she was unable to take any pills and it wasn't long before her whole body began twitching "I don't even know how you ended up like this, but don't you worry about a thing Chara, I'm going to fix everything." Frisk's world had become dark and she could hear Flowey cackling but it seemed to be mixed with Alphy's voice calling out to her.

"Frisk, Frisk can you hear me, Frisk?" the little girl's vision returned and she found herself back in the medical room and in the bed, her encounter with Flowey had just been some weird nightmare "oh thank goodness I thought you were never going to wake up." Frisk looked to her side to see Alphys at the side of her bed looking nervous.

"What happened?" Frisk asked placing a hand on her head.

"You were having a seizure in your sleep and you kind of went limp" Alphys replied "I've been trying to wake you up for quite a while now to see if you were okay, you are okay aren't you, it's just that, you look a little nervous."

"I'm fine, just had some weird nightmare that's all" Frisk replied, not wanting to go into too much detail "it happens sometimes when I have a seizure or when I go to sleep after when I have one."

"But you do feel better don't you?" Alphys asked "because if you are, Undyne said I should send you to her place once you've recovered."

"She isn't going to make me fight her again is she?" the little girl asked, her voice shaking, she may have recovered a little from the bad seizure she had during her first fight with Undyne but she didn't want to do it again, what if she had another seizure again.

"She actually doesn't want to fight you, I think she wants to hang out with you or something" Alphys replied "I think she doesn't see you as a threat like she did before because how can a human with a medical condition be a threat to all of monster kind?" Frisk shrugged "well she insisted that you go see her and when you've finished hanging out, come back here and I'll help you get through hotland, I know this area like the back of my hand so I can help you through this area and then you can get to the barrier and go home." Frisk nodded and smiled at the Dinosaur monster before she got up from the bed, put on her shoes before she and Alphys left the medical room and stepped out into the corridor which reminded Frisk of the ones at the hospital, she had sometimes spend time there whenever she had a bad seizure.

"Why does Undyne hate humans so much and think they're a threat?" the child asked.

"Well I think it's because her parents where killed by humans when she was a child" the dinosaur monster replied "and ever since then she decided to train into the royal guard and vowed to destroy any human that falls down here. But I think you proved to her that not all humans are as bad as she thinks so I think she wants you to go hang out with her so she can see for herself." The pair continued walking to the front entrance when all of a sudden, the whole room began to shake which was accompanied by a metallic clanking noise.

"What's that?" Frisk asked in a scared voice and looking around.

"Ah yes" Alphys replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head "I may have forgotten to mention one thing, you see with us monsters being trapped down here for so long I thought that they could do with something to make their lives a little more entertaining so I build an entertainer robot called mettaton and well you see, I may have made a slight error and now he's a unstoppable killing machine with a lust for human blood, heh heh heh." The clanking was getting closer and a scared Frisk hid behind Alphys as the wall in front of them gave way as a a tall square shaped machine moving on one wheel which was situated at the bottom of it's body busted through, holding what appeared to be a microphone in it's head.

"Oooh yes" Mettaton boomed in a deep metallic voice "welcome beauties and gentle beauties to our very first quiz show, but what's this, I don't see our contestant anywhere, I was certain that there was a human in this very lab and what good is a fantastic monster quiz show without a human being our star contestant" he scanned the room until he saw Frisk hiding behind Alphys "ah there you are darling, come on out now, don't be shy."

"Just play along with it okay" Alphys whispered "I'll help you out with this." With some hesitation, Frisk nodded and stepped out from behind Alphys, taking a deep breath.

"Now that's more like it" Mettaton boomed, pulling Frisk away from Alphys "now tell me then darling, have you ever played one of my quiz shows before?"

"N-No sir" Frisk replied, the child was beginning to feel nervous and hoped she wouldn't end up having one of her Seizures, it didn't seem like the right time to have one right now.

"Well you don't need to worry, it's easy" Mettaton replied, patting Frisk on the head in an almost patronizing manner "all you need to do is answer all the questions correctly, or you die" it was at that point that the colour from Frisk's face drained "okay, shall we begin then darling?"


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk looked at Alphys with an expression that was mixed with confusion and fear, did she really have to go through with this quiz show that she wasn't prepared for, what if she had a seizure right in the middle of it?

"Okay darling here is your first question" Mettaton announced as he produced a handful of cards which obviously had the questions and possibly the answers "What's the prize for answering correctly? A. Money B. Mercy C. A new car or D. more questions, hurry now sweetheart, we're running on a time limit." Frisk bit her lip, she didn't know the answer "come on darling, what's the answer?" the girl rubbed the back of her head, trying to figure out the correct answer when she noticed that Alphys was making the letter D with her hands, obviously giving her the correct answer.

"D. more questions" Frisk replied, knowing that Alphys was now helping her out.

"That is the correct answer" Mettaton boomed "sounds like you get it, okay are you ready for the next questions, What's the king's full name? is it Fluffybuns Pushover Dreemurr or . Friendship" Alphys was now making the letter C with her fingers, once again giving Frisk the correct answer.

"C, the answer is C, Asgore Dreemurr" the little girl replied, now feeling a little more at ease now that Alphys was secretly showing her the answers which had so far gone unnoticed by Mettaon.

"Correct once again, today must be your lucky day, if you keep this up you might get every single one right" Mettaton stated "but enough about you, let's talk about me for a change, what are Robots made out of? & Dreams & Magic & Snails or & Spice."

"B metal and magic" Frisk piped up as Alphys once again showed her the correct answer.

"My you are certainly on a role here darling, I'm guessing this is too easy for you huh?" Mettaton inquired as Frisk only replied with a shrug but not before she got an odd taste in her mouth, the one she sometimes got when she was about to have a seizure "well here is another easy one for you sweetheart, Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other? A. 31.054 minutes B. 16.232 minutes C. 32.049 minutes or D. 32.058 minutes."

"It's D, the answer is D" Frisk replied, her breathing suddenly becoming uneven which didn't take long for for Alphys to notice and she immediately rushed to the child's side.

"Frisk, are you okay?" she asked.

"Alphys you know it's rude to interrupt a on going quiz show" Mettaton pointed out "and why is our little contestant suddenly looking a little off colour?" Frisk's seizure alarm then began to bleep and the small girl immediately collapsed to to the floor, convulsing "darling, what is going on, what are you doing?"

"She has a medical condition" Alphys replied, crouching down next to the little girl "she's having a seizure, it's part of her condition. I think you should put an stop to this quiz show, she's clearly in no fit state to continue."

"Well under any normal circumstances I would be wanting to continue if our fantastic quiz show but seeing as our contestant is not well enough to continue then I have no alternative but to postpone" Mettaton replied before turning to face a seemingly invisible audience as Frisk's seizure slowly came to a stop "well folks it appears that our lucky contestant is unable to continue with the quiz show but don't worry, we've got more drama and entertainment coming on your way once our contestant is recovered, toodles and stay tuned." Mettaton then wheeled away, waving as Alphys still knelt beside Frisk who had now stopped convulsing but was laying on the ground half conscious and mumbling incoherently, her fingers still twitching.

"It's alright, you just had another seizure but you're okay now" Alphys said trying to reassure the girl "you just lay there until you feel better." After a little while laying there, Frisk slowly began to sit up, her hand placed on her head and looking around with confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked "where did Mettaton go?"

"You had one of your Seizures" Alphys replied "Mettaton decided to postpone the quiz show and left but I don't think that will be the last you'll see of him, but you mustn't worry about all that now, you should go hang out with Undyne, she insisted so once you're feeling up to it, are you because if not I guess we can wait a little bit more until you do."

"I think I'll be okay" Frisk replied as she slowly got to her feet and headed for the entrance but stopped and turned to face Alphys "do you want to come too?"

"Oh I'd love to but I've got some erm stuff I need to sort out" Alphys said rather nervously "but when you've finished hanging out, come back here because this is the only way you can access hotland, through the lab, okay, see you." The little dinosaur scientist then rushed into a nearby elevator as Frisk watched with confusion but she gave a small shrug before heading out the entrance.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was waiting outside Undyne's house, hoping that maybe he would see Frisk around the area and suggest to her that she should hang out with Undyne, not knowing that the ten year old was currently on her way to hang out with Undyne and his face lit up when he caught sight of the small brown haired girl in the stripy shirt, blue denim shorts, black leggings and ankle boots come into view.

"NYEH HEH HEH IF IT ISN'T MY FRIEND THE HUMAN" he greeted as she approached him "I WAS JUST GOING TO COME AND FIND YOU, I THINK YOU AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANG OUT BECAUSE I THINK YOU TOO WOULD MAKE GREAT FRIENDS ONCE SHE REALIZES WHAT A NICE HUMAN YOU ARE WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOTAL AGREES ON."

"That's why I'm here" the girl replied.

"REALLY, WOWIE" Papyrus replied, his eyes widening "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT, ONCE SHE GETS TO KNOW YOU I'M SURE THAT YOU BOTH WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, OH AND GIVE HER THIS" he took out what appeared to be a bone gift wrapped in brown paper and ribbons "I THINK SHE MIGHT LIKE YOU MORE IF YOU GOT HER A PRESENT" he handed the package to Frisk and proceeded to knock on the door of the weird fish shaped house and after a few minutes, Undyne appeared and she was no longer wearing her suit of armour but instead a black tank top and a pair of jeans and red boots.

"Hello Papyrus, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"OH I JUST BUMPED INTO THIS HUMAN AND I'D THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO SHOULD HANG OUT" papyrus stated before standing to one side to reveal Frisk standing behind him, the child giving Undyne a small wave.

"So finally recovered punk?" she asked "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I'M CONFUSED, WERE YOU EXPECTING THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked and both Frisk and Undyne nodded at the same time "BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO TAKE HER SOUL, YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT WE NEED ONE MORE HUMAN SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER."

"Well I'm not going to with this human, It wouldn't be fair to destroy a human with a medical condition" Undyne replied, putting an arm around Frisk's shoulder "and it wouldn't be fair destroying an innocent human, I see that now so i'll just have to wait until a mean human falls down here and I'll take their soul instead."

"SO YOU KNOW SHE HAS THAT CONDITION WHICH MAKES HER FALL DOWN AND START SHAKING?" Papyrus asked and Frisk stated that Undyne had witnessed her having a Seizure during their first encounter and that she took her to Alphys so that she could recover and then come hang out once she had recovered.

"So Kid, you ready to hang out?" Undyne asked and Frisk nodded before turning to face papyrus, asking if he wanted to hang out with them too.

"OH I'D LOVE TO BUT I HAVE TO GET BACK, SANS HAS LEFT HIS SOCK ON THE FLOOR AND IT'S BEEN THERE FOR WEEKS SO I'M GOING TO CONTINUOUSLY NAG HIM TO PICK IT UP OH AND HUMAN, DON'T FORGET TO GIVE UNDYNE THE PRESENT YOU GOT FOR HER, YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU GOT BY YOURSELF WITHOUT MY HELP WHAT SO EVER" Papyrus implied before running off as Frisk shyly produced the package that he had given her.

"Is that for me?" Undyne asked and Frisk nodded before handing the package over "thanks I guess, so are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" she turned around and went inside her house, expecting Frisk to follow behind her but looked over her shoulder to see the little girl still standing outside the door looking rather worried "hey it's not much fun hanging out if you're going to stand outside, what gives?"

"I was just thinking, what if all this is a trick, what if you're saying you want to hang out with me and once I set foot inside your house, you'll take my soul and i'll end up dead" Frisk implied.

"Kid where the hell is all this coming from?" Undyne asked with a rather surprised expression "It's like I said before, I have no intention to take your soul, now that I know that you're not some crazed psychopathic killer looking to destroy all of monster kind but instead some scared little kid with medical condition that fell down her through no fault of their own and just wants to get back home, now are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come inside and I promise i won't take your soul once you set foot through this door." After a little hesitation, Frisk decided to go inside and Undyne gestured for her to sit down before asking if she wanted anything to drink.

"What do you have?" the child asked timidly.

"Well there's soda, hot chocolate and tea although I'm out of hot chocolate and the soda tastes pretty gross and plus it rots your teeth so I guess tea will have to do, you are allowed tea right?" Frisk nodded "oh that's okay, I just thought with you being a little kid that you weren't allowed to have tea."

"It's fine my parents don't mind me having tea" Frisk replied as she felt a small lump coming to her throat, she was missing her parents and couldn't help thinking that they would be worried sick about her and possibly looking for her however her train of thought was interrupted when Undyne placed the cup of tea in front of her.

"It may be hot so you'll have to wait for it to cool down a little bit or else you'll end up burning your tongue off" she told the child before noticing that her little house guest was deep in thought "hey, is something bothering you punk?"

"Not really" Frisk replied with a deep sigh "I'm just thinking about my parents, they must be really worried about me."

"Well I'm sure you'll see them again, you're a human after all so you'll be bale to pass through the barrier" Undyne replied "that's why we need seven human souls, so we can break the barrier because a human soul is strong enough to pass through the barrier but a monster soul isn't, that's why our king wants to acquire seven human souls and so far we've only collected six."

"Do you think you'll ever get out of the underground?" Frisk asked, taking small sips from her tea.

"Once we've gained one more human soul then yeah but we'll just have to wait until a mean human falls down and we'll take their soul" Undyne replied "but you've proven to me that not all humans are bad but I guess there are some bad and mean humans out there."

"Yeah" Frisk agreed "there are bad humans, especially some people at my school, kids, even the teachers."

"And what makes them bad?" Undyne questioned before a small look of anger etched itself on her face and her tone became dangerous "did they hurt you?"

"No but some of the kids make fun of me because of my Epilepsy" the ten year old girl replied "calling me names such as freaky Frisk, weirdo, earthquake girl, shaky plus all other kinds of dumb names they can come up with and some of the teachers don't seem to fully understand about my condition, they accuse me me of being ignorant if I have an absence in the middle of a lesson" Undyne gave her a confused look "an absence is one of the types of seizures I get, it's where I suddenly lose focus of what's going on around me and just stare like I'm in some kind of trance."

"Is that what you were doing right before I tried to fight you and you were just laying on the ground staring?" she asked and Frisk nodded "I'll tell you something kid, it sure does suck that people are making fun of your condition or that some people don't seem to understand it, but don't you worry, once we get to the surface and those kids give you a hard time then come and tell me and I'll sort them out" she made a punching gesture "after all, no one messes with my bestie."

"Bestie?" Frisk asked with a confused expression.

"You heard right punk, you're my bestie and you know what we should do, we should do some cooking" she then let out her traditional battle cry as she leaped in the air and landed on the kitchen counter, kicking everything off as Frisk watched with her mouth hanging open "that's right kid, cooking will really bring us closer together, after all, it worked for me and papyrus so I'm sure it will work for us too" she leaped off the counter over to where Frisk was sitting, grabbed the child by the back of her shirt before diving over to the other side of the kitchen, setting Frisk down on the floor "okay kid get ready because today I will be teaching you how to cook spaghetti." Undyne stomped her foot on the ground and some tomatoes came falling out of nowhere and onto the kitchen counter and Frisk was becoming amazed by it all.

"Wow, how did you do that?" she asked.

"A great cook never reveals their secrets" Undyne informed "now I want you to envision these tomatoes as your worst enemy and pound them to little pieces of tomato nothingness, think of them as those kids who make fun of you in school" Frisk did so and with a squeal, punched the tomatoes with all her might, knocking one on the floor in the process "yeah, beat down those bullies, show them that they can't mess with you and now to the next part" she grabbed Frisk again and pulled her over to where the cooker was "okay now we add the pasta, throw them into the pan with all your might" she handed the child a box of spaghetti pasta and she threw it into the pan with all her might, including the box and she couldn't help but giggle a little "yeah I'm so into this, okay now stir the contents as hard as you again" she handed Frisk a wooden spoon and she began stirring as hard as you can with Undyne urging her to stir harder but she couldn't quite manage it so Undyne summoned a spear, much like the ones she used when going after Frisk and used that the stir the spaghetti and damaging the pan in the process.

"I think your pan is dented" Frisk pointed out.

"Who cares I've got loads more" Undyne scoffed "okay now we need to turn up the heat, don't hold anything back, just turn up the heat" Frisk put her hand on the heating nob and turned it up as far as she could however she had turned it up too much, causing the pan to burst into flames and it wasn't long until the entire kitchen became engulfed in flames and smoke.

"Whoops" Frisk stated with a guilty look before coughing as the smoke began to fill her lungs "I, I can't breath very good right now." Although she couldn't see Undyne through all the smoke, she felt her grab her round the waste before carrying her out of the burning house and once they made it outside, she set the girl down on the ground and she began taking deep breaths to get some oxygen back into her lungs whilst coughing at the same time.

"Easy does it kiddo" Undyne said, patting Frisk on the back to clear her airways "I think you inhaled too much smoke there."

"I think I did" Frisk replied "but apart from your house going up in flames that was kind of fun" she looked over at the fish shaped house which was now engulfed in flames "so where will you go now if you're house is on fire?"

"I guess I'll go stay with Sans and papyrus from now on and what about you, where are you heading?" Undyne replied.

"Hotland I guess" Frisk replied "Alphys said I'll need to pass through there in order to reach the capital, so I guess that's my next destination, hotland."

"Well I wish you the best of luck punk" Undyne replied, giving the girl's hair a ruffle "and remember what I said, when us monsters get back up to the surface and those kids at your school give you any grief then come and tell me and I'll deal with them no problem." Frisk nodded and said thanks and goodbye before heading back to Alphys's lab so that she could get through hotland and then to the capital where she could pass through the barrier and go home. The little girl had gotten about halfway towards the lab when her hearing suddenly became muffled that she didn't hear her seizure alarm bleeping and after walking a couple of steps, the child crumpled to the ground and began having another Seizure, unaware that Flowey had just shot up from the ground behind her and watched the convulsing girl with a sinister expression.

"Golly I thought the kid would have given up by now" he mused, watching as the child continued to twitch and shake "I'm amazed she made it this far whilst having to deal with that condition she has, the little idiot must be so determined to get out of here that she thinks she can make it out of here in one piece" he waited until she stopped convulsing and once she did, he moved closer to her and looked at her unconscious form, his expression even more sinister "you may think you can just leave this place alive without harming any monsters" he told the child despite her being unconscious and possibly unaware that he was there "but it seems you've forgotten the rules of this world so I'll remind you again, it's kill or be killed but you still think you can make it out of here in one piece despite collapsing and having one those fits quite a lot and making you an easy target for some human killing monster maniac hee hee hee, well try all you want kid, I'll be watching, just like I always have been." Flowey then let out an evil cackle and disappeared into the ground just as the little girl slowly began to regain consciousness.


	14. chapter 14

Frisk lay on the ground mumbling, her eyes opening and closing as her Seizure began to slow with only her feet twitching slightly now and everything seemed a little fuzzy but it didn't take long for her to come back to her senses and once she finally regained full consciousness, her whole body still felt tired so she turned on her side and decided to lay there until she felt ready to get up and get moving. As she lay there so many thoughts ran through the Ten year old's mind, would she ever get out of this place, would she ever see her parents again, were her parents looking for her, she imagined the people in her neighbourhood along with the police as well as her parents searching high and low for her, she hoped that they wouldn't think she was dead and that's what made her more determined to get back to the surface, so that she could reunite with her parents and show to that she is still alive.

"Oh erm hi there" the girl's train of thought was interrupted by a voice behind her and she slowly turned her head without sitting up to see what appeared to be a ghost hovering behind her, a ghost with sad looking eyes and was wearing headphones "I saw you laying here and I just wanted to see if you're okay, you are okay aren't you?" Frisk shrugged "I see just wanted to make sure, my name is Napstablook and sometimes when I'm feeling garbage I like to just lay on the ground until I don't feel garbage anymore, is that why you're laying on the ground, because you feel like garbage?"

"Kind of" Frisk replied, speaking for the first time since waking up from her Seizure, her mouth felt slightly dry which made her voice sound croaky.

"Well may I join you, I'm feeling garbage myself?" Napstablook asked as he hovered to and fro.

"Be my guest" Frisk replied and the ghost hovered over to Frisk before laying beside her "so you're a ghost right?"

"That is right, I am a ghost" Napstablook replied "I mostly keep to myself because I don't really like seeing many people but you seem nice and you looked like you've been thought quite a lot so I thought you could use a little company."

"Thanks I guess but I can't hang around all day, I have to go back to the surface" Frisk replied.

"Oh you came from the surface, there has been some other humans that came from the surface but none of them made it back" Blooky explained with a sad expression whilst the young girl looked at him with a curious expression.

"What happened to the others?" she asked "if they didn't make it out then where are they, because I haven't seen any other humans down here" it then suddenly hit her, if there was no other humans down here and they never made it back to the surface and from what she had been hearing, about six human souls already been collected and that they needed one more to shatter the barrier, there was no doubt that the previous humans that fell down never made it out alive "oh, that's it, they're dead aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so" Blooky stated.

"Well I won't let that happen to me" Frisk replied as she slowly sat up "I'm going to get out of this place no matter what." The girl then got to her feet as Blooky floated at the side of her.

"Do you really thing you can do it?" he asked.

"Of course, I've made it this far and I'm not stopping now" she replied, she was going to get out of the underground no matter what it took and she wasn't going to let her condition stop her and despite the number of seizures she had been having, she hadn't given up yet and she still wasn't going to give up.

"Well, good luck I guess" Blooky replied "and if you ever want to hang out sometime, my house is just near where the garbage dump is, uuh, bye then." Blooky then faded out of existence and Frisk made her way back to Alphy's lab in hotland. When she entered, she saw Alphy's sitting at a computer screen, talking to herself.

"I hope Frisk gets here soon, the quicker she gets to the core, the quicker she can get back to the surface" she muttered as Frisk slowly walked up to her and gave the little Dinosaur like girl a tap on the shoulder causing her to squeak and nearly jump out of her chair "what, who's there?" she turned around to see the small brown haired child standing behind her, smiling "oh Frisk, it's just you, I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I had another seizure on my way back here" Frisk replied "so I just decided to have a little rest after before coming back here."

"Oh goodness, I don't think I should let you go through hotland so soon, no, we'll wait a couple more days" Alphys stated "I don't want to make you go through that place so soon, not with your condition."

"Alphys, it's okay, I want to do this" Frisk reassured, she sounded pretty mature for a Ten year old little girl "the quicker I get through that area then the sooner I can get home, I've made it this far and i'm not stopping now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked the small girl who nodded with a smile "okay but here take this with you, it'll be useful" she handed Frisk what looked like some kind of phone "keep that switched on at all times and I can guide you through hotland via the phone."

"I thought you we're coming with me" the child replied with a confused expression.

"Oh I would but I've got a ton of work to do right here in the lab but I'll still be helping you out, just through the phone okay and hey, if, no sorry I meant when you do get through all this, maybe we can watch an anime together, this ones a personal favourite of mine, it's called Mew mew kissy cutie, what do you think, fancy it sometime?" Alphys implied.

"It, hasn't got any flashing or stuff like that in it has it?" Frisk questioned "because I can't watch anything that has flashing colours or stuff like that, it makes me have really bad seizures."

"Oh I see, well I'm afraid it does" Alphys replied "silly me I should have realized, it was silly of me to even ask you, I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to watch that show then, not if it's going to be bad for you Epilepsy." Frisk gave Alphys a reassuring smile and assured her that she wasn't mad at her for asking to watch this anime show with her.

"Oh okay then but here, take this with you" she handed Frisk the phone "this is a pretty neat phone, it has all the latest underground's social networking apps, pretty neat huh?"

"I guess so" Frisk replied as she placed the phone in her pocket "so I guess this is it then, I have to go through Hotland so I can get to the capital and then pass through the barrier to get back home."

"Yeah but don't worry, I'll guide you through so it'll be much easier for you and make sure you keep your pills and seizure alarm on you at all times" Alphys advised "if the alarm goes off, find a safe area where you can go through your seizure." Frisk nodded and began heading for the exit that was at the other side of the lab and as she stepped out, it felt like she was walking inside a huge volcano, hotland really lived up to it's name, the atmosphere was so hot that Frisk had to take off her sweater and tie it round her waist but luckily she was wearing a light pink T-shirt underneath plus rivers of lava surrounded the area.

"Well, here we go" Frisk said, taking a deep breath before making her way through this volcano like area and all she could think about was getting back to the surface unharmed which she was sure could be done, after all, despite the number of seizures she had, she had made it this far and was still in one piece. As the child continued onward, the phone that Alphys had given her bleeped every two seconds as Alphys was continually updated her status on a monster social networking site known as monster-book.

"I've never known someone who updates their status every two seconds" Frisk said to herself as she continued forward until she came to a dark room which caused her to stop in her tracks.

"H-hello?" the little girl called out just as her phone began to ring and feeling a sense of relieve, she took it from her pocket and answered "Alphys, what's going on, it's gone dark all of a sudden."

"I know, just hang on and I'll fix it" Alphys replied from the other end of the phone before the lights came back on and Frisk found herself standing in the middle of a kitchen like area.

"What?" the child implied as a familiar robot shaped figure emerged as music began to play.

"Ah there you are darling, I was wondering when you'd turn up" Mettaton boomed "come on now, the shows about to begin." Before Frisk could question what was happening, Mettaton grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her over to a kitchen worktop before he began speaking to a none existing audience.

"Welcome beauties and Gentle-beauties to the underground's newest cooking show, starring me, the fabulous Mettaton and my ever so adorable assistant" he greeted as Frisk tried to sneak away only to discover that the area was sealed off with some kind of force field "and the name of our ever so fabulous cooking show is Cooking with a killer robot" the sound of applause could be heard as Mettaton turned to the scared and confused child "I hope you're feeling better from our quiz show sweetheart, because we can't have you collapsing in the middle of the show again now can we and if you do feel like you are going to have one of your little collapsing spells then do please inform me so we can go to a commercial break, after all, it wouldn't be nice for the audience to see someone fall to the ground and start shaking" without saying a word, Frisk nodded before her breathing began to get uneven, signalling that she was the verge of having a seizure "good, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get started and today we will be making a cake and my wonderful assistant will be gathering the ingredients" he turned to Frisk who was leaning against the counter, her breathing ragged "okay darling we need the following, milk, eggs and sugar." Hands trembling, Frisk shook her head before resting it on the counter as her seizure alarm began to bleep.

"Sweetheart, the show is running on a tight schedule, we need those ingredients, now hurry up now" Mettaton stated, pulling Frisk away from the counter before releasing her and as he did so, the child began to sway on the spot, her seizure alarm still bleeping and before she could collect the ingredients like she was instructed to, Frisk crumpled to the floor as her whole body began to violently convulse.

"Oh my, it appears we have a slight situation here folks" Mettaton implied to the none existing audience "it seems that my little assistant is having some kind of episode but don't worry, once she comes out of this, we'll pick up from where we left off, after all, the show must go on."


	15. chapter 15

Mettaton leaned against the kitchen worktop, filing his nails as he waited for Frisk to wake up, her Seizure had stopped after a couple of minutes but now she was laying on the floor, Unconscious. After a few more minutes, she began to come round and once she did, the child slowly sat up and realized that she was still in the kitchen set that Mettaton had set up for his cooking show.

"Are you awake now darling?" he questioned as he watched the human girl sit up and look around in confusion "well I hope you're feeling better now because we've got a cooking show to do but if you need five minutes to recover then please go ahead but we'll need to get on with the show." Frisk was about to say something but her phone began to ring before Alphy's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Mettaton, can't you just cancel your cookery show for the moment" she implied "can't you see that the human is in no condition to participate in whatever you've got planned."

"But you can't have a great show without an assistant, you know that Alphys darling" Mettaton replied as he looked over at Frisk who was slowly coming back to her senses "but I can't have an assistant who is too unwell to take part so maybe I should cancel the cookery show for now but I'll soon return for more Drama, action, you name it, but for now, toodles all you wonderful people." After he had left, Alphys began speaking to Frisk through the phone as she slowly got to her feet and leaned against the counter.

"Well, I guess that was a close call" she said "are you okay though, I saw you having another seizure on my computer screen."

"I'm fine, just got a headache" Frisk replied, rubbing her head.

"Well that's good but still, I think you should take one of the pills I gave you" Alphys suggested "although they won't make your seizures go away completely, they'll just keep them under control and stop you having them quite so often, I know Mettaton all to well and I know he isn't going to just give up easily, he'll probably show up again and have you take part in some other TV show related thing so take one of the pills and they should keep you from having more seizures whilst I figure out a way to stop him from bothering us and get you out of this place."

"Okay" the child replied as she popped one of the anti-seizure pills in her mouth "are you sure they'll work, I've been down here for days without any medication and my condition may be getting slightly worse, I mean, I've been having more seizures than I normally have, I don't have them every so often if I take my medication."

"Don't worry I checked them before I gave them to you and they should be fine" Alphys reassured her "now I hate to hurry you but you should get going, the quicker you reach the core, the quicker you can get home." After she recovered a little more, Frisk continued on her journey, making sure that her Seizure alarm was safetly tucked in her pocket, it was quite a useful thing for her to have in a place such as this and if it was to ever go off again, it could give her some time to get to a place of safety so that she could have a seizure without the risk of being hurt or in danger. The little girl had just made it half way along the trail before the phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" she replied.

"Hi it's Alphys again, now, can you see a huge metallic looking building in the distance?" Alphys asked and Frisk looked around until she saw a huge metallic like structure looming in the distance "that's the core, that's the thing that provides magical electricity within the underground, in order to reach the capital you must first pass through the core."

"Okay got it" Frisk replied as she continued on walking "but how long will it take to get there?"

"Well if you continue on forward without any delays then you should be there in no time" Alphys replied "so keep going okay."

"Sure" Frisk replied before the phone went off and she continued onward, hoping that there would be no delays throughout her journey, she had made it this far now and there was no way she was going to quit now even if she had a medical condition or not, the ten year old was determined to get out of this place and return to the surface, return to her parents who must be so worried sick about her but she just reassured herself that she would be reunited with them both soon. Frisk continued on walking onward until she heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

"Hey kid" the girl looked around to see Sans standing beside a small stall "good to see you again, how you holding up?"

"I'm okay I guess" Frisk replied as she walked over to him "what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh I'm just starting up my new hot dog business, well actually, some of them are hot cats because I didn't have enough dogs" he replied as the girl couldn't help but smile a little "so anyway how you doing kiddo, you're condition hasn't been bothering you much has it?"

"Well I did have quite a few seizures since the last time I saw you but hopefully these will help keep them under control, just until I get out of this place" Frisk replied, showing sans the anti-seizure medication that Alphys had given her "do you know a DR. Alphys?"

"Who, the royal scientist?" Sans asked and Frisk nodded "oh yeah, I do know her."

"Well she was the one who gave me the medication and she also gave me this" she showed him her seizure alarm "it's an alarm that can detect when I'm about to have a seizure and when ever it goes off I can just find a place of safety so I can have a seizure without being hurt or in danger."

"Well I guess that's a handy thing to have" he replied as Frisk nodded before sniffling and quickly wiping her eyes "hey, is something bothering you kiddo?" the girl said nothing "come on, you can tell old Sans, I'm like your dad and your uncle mixed in one, I'm your dunkle sans" this caused her to giggle a little before she looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were watery, possibly with tears.

"I'm not sure, I don't know why I started crying" she replied, wiping her eyes again "I just started thinking about my parents and it just sort of happened."

"Well you know what I think" Sans replied "you're feeling homesick, it's not a thing to be ashamed off, you're a little kid lost in some strange world so of course you're gonna miss home and I think having a medical condition also isn't helping much either" Frisk shook her head, after all, this adventure was pretty tough on her Epilepsy and the amount of seizures she had been having was beginning to take it's toll on her small body and she was beginning to fear that it could get worse and make her really sick "well I know what'll cheer you up, here" he handed the child a hot dog "on the house kid."

"Thanks" she shyly replied before she began to make her way up the path "well I'd better get going, Alphys told me I need to head for the core so I can get to the capital and cross through the barrier."

"Good luck kid, I'm rooting for you" he reassured which made the girl feel a little better "I know you can do it."

"Thanks I guess" she replied before giving him a small wave and heading on whilst she ate the hot dog he had given her but she still felt a little homesick and more tears began falling down her cheeks but she quickly brushed them away.

"Come on stop it now" she told herself "you're a big girl, you're almost Eleven, stop being a baby." After pulling herself together, Frisk continued on through this volcano like landscape and it was really hot that sweat was beginning to drip from her forehead and into her eyes that she had to stop a couple of times to wipe it away plus the heat was beginning to make her mouth feel like sandpaper.

"It's so hot in this place, I wish I brought a bottle of water with me" she muttered as she continued forward when all of a sudden she heard what sounded like robotic humming and she looked to see Mettaton further on ahead but instead of continuing forward, Frisk decided to hide as she didn't want to take part in another one of his TV shows he was planning on setting up, she wasn't in the right condition to do so and she made sure she was well out of sight as he came by her hiding place.

"I wonder where my cute little assistant may be" he wondered as he dramatically searched the area "I need someone to assist me in my brand new news report show and my little assistant is around then I guess I cannot go ahead with it, oh well, I guess I'll have to just hoping that she'll turn up eventually." He then rolled away and after making sure that he was completely out of sight, Frisk slowly crawled out of her hiding place just as the phone rang again.

"Well, that was a close one" Alphys said "that was a pretty smart thing you did hiding, I don't want to see you get caught up in any of Mettaton's shenanigans so good job for hiding."

"I don't want to be involved in them either" Frisk replied "that's why I hid."

"Well hopefully he might get the hint and give up this whole thing and you can get to the core as soon as possible, also, I noticed you seemed a little, well, not like yourself, what's wrong, don't you feel too good or are you nervous, you know, about meeting the King of all monsters because he'll be at the barrier, he's always there, well, you needn't me, he's a nice guy and I'm sure he'll let you pass through the barrier if you ask nicely" Alphys rambled "oh listen to me I'm rambling again when you're wanting to continue on with your journey, well I'll let you get going and don't worry, I'll be here supporting you every step of the way."

"Thanks Alphys" Frisk replied as she carried on walking and beginning to feel a little light headed from the heat but she knew she had to keep going no matter what, she wasn't going to give up now. By the time she reached the Elevator, she almost passed out from heat exhaustion but she grabbed onto the Elevator doors and took a few deep breaths as the doors slid open and she staggered in before taking a little rest on the floor as the elevator took her to her next destination whilst she hoped that she would make it out of hotland soon. The elevator ride seemed to go on forever until it reached the third floor and Frisk slowly used all her strength to pull herself to her feet as the intense heat was beginning to make her feel weak plus it wasn't going to be good for her Epilepsy as the scorching heat could possibly trigger off another seizure.

"Hello there dearie" a high pitched girl voice spoke snapping Frisk out her daze and she looked to see what appeared to be a spider girl in a red dress and pig tails standing behind a table which had donuts and cups of a purple liquid substance "welcome to my parlour, would you be interested in making a purchase this fine day."

"Wha?" a confused and dazed Frisk asked, blinking and shaking her head "who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry how terribly rude of me, after all, it wouldn't be polite of me if I didn't introduce myself now would it" the spider girl replied with a giggle "the name is Muffet my little dearie, now what can I interest you in."

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I'm not really looking to buy anything right now, I'm just passing through" Frisk replied as she began licking her dry lips as Muffet stared at the child with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure I can't interested you in one of my famous spider ciders" Muffet suggested "I mean, you look like you could do with something nice a cold to drink, you look a little thirsty to me." She did have a point, the intense heat of hotland was making Frisk feel weak, dizzy and possibly dehydrated so she thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to buy one of these Spider ciders after all.

"Okay how much is it for one of those spider juice things or whatever" she inquired.

"That is a total of 9999 Gold for one cup of Spider cider" Muffet replied with a smirk.

"You're kidding?" Frisk asked in disbelieve "9999 gold for a small cup of spider cider, that's day light robbery and besides, I don't have that kind of money on me, good day." The child went to leave but she was beginning to feel more dizzier and she collapsed to her knees, shaking as she heard an amused chuckle from behind her before several tiny spiders began tying her feet together with what looked like some strange purple cobweb.

"You know, I was told that a human child wearing a striped shirt would be coming through here" Muffet stated as she stood over Frisk who was pretty much close to passing out from heat exhaustion "I was told that they like to hurt poor innocent little spiders, like to pull their legs off and flush them down the toilet."

"N-no, I" Frisk whimpered but she was too weak to even speak, the heat was becoming too much for her small body to handle. Muffet giggled as she leaned closer to the little girl and began stroking her sweat covered hair in an almost patronizing manner.

"I was also told that they are awfully stingy with their money" she mused before she began stroking the child's cheek with one of her eight hands as she struggled to keep her eyes open "so, you think you're taste is too refined for our products do you dearie, well, I think your taste will be exactly what my next batch of products need." That was the last thing Frisk heard before she finally lost consciousness from intense heat exhaustion and it wasn't long before she started having another one of her Seizures.


End file.
